Fools Rush In
by Ian Harrington
Summary: A script for a graphic novel I wrote, my artist is working on it now! YAY!


_**FOOLS RUSH IN**_

Story by Ian Harrington

Images by Robert smith II

Book 1-Night terror

Page 1, these lyrics appear on a black page in the same lettering

_**Fools rush inWhere angels fear to treadAnd so I come to you my loveMy heart above my headThough I seeThe danger thereIf theres a chance for meThen I dont careFools rush inWhere wise men never goBut wise men never fall in loveSo how are they to knowWhen we metI felt my life beginSo open up your heart and letThis fool rush in**_

Page 2: A full page consisting of several images in different frames showing Batman breaking into a ware house and sneaking up on a punk with a gun. Just as he's about to grab him we see him get hit with a 2x4 in the head, two face comes into the final frame from the shadows.

Page 3, we see Batman's head hanging down, in the next frame he lifts it up. We go out to a slightly farther shot and see him bound Jesus style without gloves or a shirt on (don't know if you've seen the episode of tas where they had him just in the cowl and pants, but like that) we should see a great many scar, brusies, and old wounds, but also quite a bit of muscle definition. Next we see a side profile of Batman with Joker leaning over to talk to him, copy the lettering later.

_**Wakey wakey Batman you dont want to miss the show, Ive invited all your friends.**_

Frame of only Batman's face

_**Wuh? But I was fighting two-face, how did I get here?**_

Now a frame of Joker's head

_**Dont worry about that, lets start the show**_

Page 4,This frame we go back to a side profile of them as we see Joker step back from Batman. Next frame we see Joker next to Night Wing, he is gagged. Next frame is almost identical to the last but, we see a gun held by Joker sticking under Night wing's chin in this one. Next frame is same image as pervious only with Joker's mouth open and maybe Night Wing crying, this may need to go over several frames because of the text. If this is to many frames, it might be a better idea to just have a couple of frames at the top of the page and just one large image from a further distance for the part with the text.

_**Our first performer was once the original boy wonder and now wears a different set of tights as the fearsome night wind..or is it wink, oh I can never remember. He is soon to take up a new costume, one thats six feet under the ground, HAHA. And as I understand it this is your new permanent career **_

Page 5, Joker turns his head to Night Wing in this frame

_**isnt that right?**_

_**(from off frame) **__**Joker**__** No!**_

These should be the final two frames on the page, 1 of a bullet going up through Night Wing's head with a little bit of blood coming up through the top. And 2 of Night Wing's head slouched down and a large blood splatter behind him.

Page 6, In this page we see Joker do a knee slapping laugh with the dead night wing hanging limp in the background. This page should be three frames, Joker changes positions in each night wing stays still and in the third we see Batman's voice out of frame after Joker says

**Now that...That was a good one**

**AS SOON AS I GET OUTTA HERE I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!**

Page six shows Joker looking tilt headed at Batman

**Oh, that wont do, that wont do at all...**

Next frame shows Joker walking over to the Tim Drake Robin who is in a position similar to Nightwing's,

**Our next guest hails from Gotham and after the terrible tragedy(snoort)of young Jason Todds death he put on the tights because..ha ha ha ha, oh do, do excuse me ha ha, because "Batman Needs a Robin" **

Joker has his arm around robin in this frame and is pulling out a tube of lipstick.

**Well bird boy, I hate to tell you this but, youre...WRONG! Batman doesnt need some little boy in tights running around telling Jokes. **

The frame shows a head, shoulders and one arm outstretched that goes out of frame toward the reader

**Ya see jr. Im the only one around here who tells jokes. Like this one.**

We see a hand calmly draw an ear to ear lipstick smile on Robin's face, we see an expression of pain on his face and in his eyes

**Ya see, this ladies having a baby right? And as soon as it pops out the doctor looks at it for a sec and**

In this frame we see both Joker and Robin, Joker is side profile to the reader's vision. Joker has his arms outstretched as if he's holding an ugly baby and has a curious look on his face. The tops of the smile on Robin's face are starting to rip open though this is subtle and shouldn't be to obvious yet.

**Grabs it by the umbilical cord and starts swinging it above his head, like a lasso.**

In this frame Robin's cheeks are starting to smoke and rip open around the smile while Joker mimes swinging a lasso above his head. He is full frontal to the reader now

**Then, he slams it left and right on the tables around the room.**

This frame shows the top line of robin's lipstick burning quite rapidly his cheeks are starting to open up and more and more of his teeth are beginning to show. There are three Jokers in this frame, each less transparent than the last, as we see movement as he mimics slamming the baby's head on tables in a left to middle to right arc. The first is the most transparent as he's bent over facing the left at the waist slamming the baby, the second he is standing upright holding his hands in the air and facing the reader. The third shows him full view as he slams the baby in a mirror image of the first Joker.

**And then, ha ha, and then. He grabs the babys head and slams it on the birthing table again and AGAIN AND****AGAIN!**

This is a full frame of Joker's upper body, he's got a big smile on his face and has one hand with all the fingers outstretched like he's holding a baby's head from the back.

**T****ill the things head cracks open and its brains are pouring all over the birthing table. The, ha ha, the mother, whos in tears, ha ha **

This frame is similar to the previous only Joker's position changes. Joker's got his eyes closed and a huge smile on his face, his arms are now outstretched

**suh-says "What the hell is wrong with you!"**

In this frame we see Joker's head and shoulder's his face looks sad like he's trying to act out the mother's pain, but his eyes are full of happiness

**And the doctor, he says, ha ha ha, he says "Im oNly joking! It was ****still born!**

This is a 3 part frame sequence. Frame 1- This one has Robin and Joker in it, Robin's jaw is dropped and he no longer has cheeks, or lips. His mouth is full of blood and he's in great pain. Joker is laughing like crazy and reaching into his coat. Robin stays mostly the same in the part two of this frame except for more blood, and a slightly tilted head. Joker has pulled a knife out of his coat and it flys out of his hand. Part 3- change to a side view of the scene where we see the knife flying in 3 parts across the frame and the final one shows it in Robin's forehead.

**Hahahahahahhhaha! Get it?**

This is a highly detailed picture of Joker's face. He's got a giant smile going and his eyes look freaking evil

Page seven. We start with a frame of Batman we see he is trying very hard to escape the binds he is in.

**YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL NEVER WALK AGAIN AFTER THIS!**

Next frame shows Joker as he claps

**Thats a little better...****Speaking ****of never walking again, please welcome our next guest, she spent ****years**** jumping from rooftop to rooftop and ended up getting shot through the spine from yours truly, Miss Barbara Gordon!**

Next frame is connected with the previous through the miss Barbara Gordon part. In this frame we see Barbara hanging from a wood post her neck and head in front and her arms bound behind the wood on both sides. The piece of wood is hanging from the ceiling by a chain and Barbara's legs are dangling limp and useless beneath her. She unlike the others, is not gagged.

Next frame shows Joker pulling out a syringe.

_YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!_

_**Yes yes yes, way to be original. Ya know, youre beginning to look rather old...there are wrinkles all over your face, you cant be on stage looking like that!**_

Joker flicks the syringe in this frame.

_**Here, let me help.**_

Two frames each show him injecting the fluid into backs of her cheeks, just where your skin goes when you smile. The dialogue below goes with each frame.

_**Ya know botox is actually a type of poison from some plant or another, which one is Pams territory. But if you inject just a bit it gets rid of wrinkles, to much and well, he he, it rips your skin on your bones HAHAHAHAHAH**_

4 frame sequence, first shows Barbara's face beginning to stretch into a wicked smile. Second shows her face starting to rip down at the forehead. Third show her skin bursting open on both sides, and 4 shows a bloody skull with her face hanging split on both sides of her head.

_**JOKER! **_(from off panel)

New page, a frame of Batman as he struggles like crazy to break his bonds(you may want to use chains instead of ropes, idk, up to you Bob)

_**You degenerate scum! **_

Now a frame of Joker where he has just an annoyed/disappointed look on his face. But, we can see a look in his eyes that tells us he's enjoying every minute of this.

_**Oh you have got to be kidding me! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give this man three amazing shows one right after the other and yet he still**_

New frame of Joker, he has a look in of pure un-withheld anger

_**Doesnt **__**Get the **__**JOKE!**_

New frame of Batman struggling though it's useless. Joker's voice comes in from off panel

_**What must I do? Hmm?**_

New frame which shows Joker and the three he's killed lined up at kind of an angled shot. He has one arm outstretched indicating the dead and he has one arm over his forehead/eyes in an overly dramatic fashion.

_**What must I do to **__**please**__** you? I put on make up, I go to great lengths to entertain you! But its never good enough!**_

New frame of Joker from a diagonal angle, only his face and his left arm which is in the air, he's just snapped his fingers and has an "I got it" look on his face

_**Wait a minuet, I know! You just cant beat a classic! Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. **_

New page of just the two Wayne's, they have their arms linked and are standing side by side not bound in anyway It is of course imperative that Martha Wayne be wearing Pearls around her neck, and possibly a fur draped over a black dress or anything that will allow us to see the Pearls better. Thomas should be in a tux, though nothing to special . Joker's voice comes from off page

_**Wayne!**_

New page, first frame shows Joker pulling a gun out of his inside jacket pocket. Next frame shows in incredible detail a bullet just inches out of the barrel of a gun. The next frame shows Thomas Wayne with a bullet hole through his throat and blood bursting/squirting out of it. Next frame shows Joker reaching across a panel with one arm, and with the other he has the gun pointed at Martha Wayne. The panel he's reaching into shows him grabbing Martha's Pearl necklace. The final x frames are of the ground as we see more and more pearls fall onto the floor, with each frame we see more of Martha's body falling onto the ground with them. Until we see a final frame reminding us of _Psycho _after the woman dies and lays on the bathroom floor, we see only her head and a section of her upper body, the main focus here is on her eye which should be drawn in **great **detail, it should be lifeless and reflect several of the pearls on the floor around her._ The best way I can think of to do this pearl sequence is to do about 4 or 5 small frames of the falling pearls and Martha, and then one very long frame of the final frame mentioned above, which should be in extreme detail, but focusing on the eye more than anything else._

New page of Batman, he is furious and has spit actually shooting out of his mouth, we can see his arms bleeding from how much he struggles to get out of the bonds. Every muscle on his body if flexed and at full force to try and break free. Again, great detail in these last few images as they are the highlight of this book.

_**YOU MANIC I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!**_

Next page, first frame shows Joker's gloved hand picking up a pearl. The one after that shows a huge eerie smile across his face that seems like it should actually rip the scars.

_**THERE **__**IT **__**IS**__**! THATS WHAT I CALL A CROWD PLEASER!**_

New frame of Batman from a side profile he is grunting and trying to escape the binds. New frame, same angle, Batman changes position a bit but Joker's bent down in front of him so as to look him in the eyes. New frame as Joker raises the hand that has a pearl in it as if to flick it. Next frame shows the pearl hitting Batman's head and Joker with the extended finger like he just flicked it. Next frame is Joker with his right hand on Batman's face with his mouth open.

_**Dont worry, Ive saved the best **_

Next page is a full page which shows Joker's head and arms from the back with his arms out stretched in the air and Gotham city far off in the distance, we can see some lights, and some of the taller buildings.

_**For last!**_

Next page, frame of Joker's hand reaching into his coat. Next frame, pulling out a black box with an antenna on the end and a button that has had a smiley face painted on it. Next a frame of Gotham in the distance. Next Joker holding the box with one hand and his other coming in to push the button.

_**And **_

Another frame of Gotham, farther away.

_**Here**_

Frame of Joker's head and shoulders, Batman still struggles uselessly.

_**We**_

Frame of Joker's palm pressing the button, the angle is from above the hand and we see that it's fingers are outstretched

_**Go!**_

Next page, a picture of Gotham far off in the distance. Next page, from the same position a huge yellow mushroom cloud, within the upper puff of the cloud we see two darker patches of yellow and the ring around the base of the cloud is curved slightly upward to give the cloud the subtle appearance of a smiley face. From one side of the page we see Joker's laughter and from the other Batman's scream of No.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Next page is a side profile of Joker and Batman as a giant gust of wind/dust hits them, we can tell this as Joker's hair and coat/jacket/suit/whatever is blown back. But he has a huge smile on his face as he tilts his head up with his eye's closed. His arms are wide out away from his chest like he's expecting a huge hug. His back is to Batman and he is facing the city. Batman is lying slack now, it appears he's given up on everything.

Next page, first frame shows the last image only with no wind blowing anything now. And Batman's voice in it.

**Just**

New frame of pervious described image only with Joker's arms by his side and his eyes no longer closed.

**do **

New frame, same angle as the pervious ones but with Joker facing the other direction (towards Batman)

**it...**

New frame of Joker he is bent down to talk to Batman like before.

_**Im sorry, I couldnt hear you, what was that?**_

**Just do it already! **

A closer frame now of the two looking at each other eye to eye, Batman has lunged foreword and a second small frame show that he has head butted Joker

_**JUST KILL ME!**_

A frame of Joker's face, it is blank and lacks all emotion. Another one of practically no emotion except for some very happy eyes and a smile crawling across his face, a small bit of blood is starting to trick down his forehead. Another frame of Joker's face, he's got a medium sized smile on his face now and the blood has gone from his head down to his nose. A final frame He's got a huge smile on his face now and is laughing like a madman, the blood is starting to drip off his nose

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

New page, frame of Joker in a similar position only with his eyes closed and still laughing like crazy. All the frames on this page are of Joker laughing like crazy in different positions and from different angles. Except for a final frame in which Joker says

_**Kill you? Why would I kill you? You finally get it! You finally get that**_

New page, a frame of Joker's upper body, he's smiling as he talks

_**ITS ALL A JOKE! **_

Frame of his arms wide in praise of this "fact"

_**LIFE IS A **__**JOKE **__**AND **__**DEATH **__**IS THE**_

Frame of Joker punching the air (or Batman, whatever)

_**PUNCHLINE!**_

Frame of Batman now, he looks mad again, Joker's voice is coming in from off panel

_**Well sometimes it is, other times, theres a better laugh to be had**_

Joker begins to walk behind Batman now

_**Like with you, see heres the best laugh**_

Joker starts unlocking the chains

_**Everything youve ever said or stood for till now **_

We see a lock come off

_**Youre about to **_

Frame of Batman with the Joker behind him, the chains are now gone from his arms.

_**Break.**_

New page, several frames of Batman beating the living hell out of Joker who doesn't fight back at all, Bob, you can do the most violent images you want now. But the last 3 have to have Joker lying on the ground and Batman on his knees above him pounding his face in. Batman's voice is stretched across the last frames.

_**DIE YOU BASTARD!**_

The final frame shows Batman's fist just inches away from Joker's face, we can tell this is the death blow. We go to the next page and start off with the same image only it's really blurry (don't draw it twice, I'll take care of it) The next frame shows Batman's head and face only, his eyes are closed, he's out. Next frame shows that he's woken up. We see the voice of some punk from off panel

_**Boss, why didn't we just shoot him in the head while he was out?**_

New frame as we see Batman hanging over some acid or some other dangerous thing. Harvey Dent's voice comes in from off panel

_**Have you ever worked with the Joker Johnny?**_

Now a frame of Two-face standing next to Johnny, he's about 25 and has a gun pointed at Batman, the green text comes from the messed up side of two-face's face

_**No boss, that guys nuts! He'll kill anyone without thinking twice.**_

_**NOT ANYONE!**___

New frame of just Two-face, have fun with his look.

_**Joker is a mad dog that will bite and kill anyone in his way…except the one who let him off the leash, he might bite the Bat, but he'll **__**NEVER **__**kill him .**_

Now a frame of Harvey he looks terrified

_**He told us once , that he would understand if we had to kill him. But he said if we didn't give him a chance, then he'd find us…and…and…**_

Now a frame of both Harvey and Two-face. The words are on the bottom and come from both sides of Harvey-2-face's mouth

_**Just trust us, You don't**____**wa**__**nt the **__**Joker**____**on your case**_

New frame of some guy freaking out

_**HE GOT OUT! HOW THE HELL DID HE DO IT!**_

_~End of book 1~_

_Book 2 So there were these two guys_

We start off with a page that is a repeat of the first in the previous book, the lyrics still appear in J font on a black page

Page 1, these lyrics appear on a black page in the same lettering

_**Fools rush inWhere angels fear to treadAnd so I come to you my loveMy heart above my headThough I seeThe danger thereIf theres a chance for meThen I dont careFools rush inWhere wise men never goBut wise men never fall in loveSo how are they to knowWhen we metI felt my life beginSo open up your heart and letThis fool rush in**_

The next page is something similar only this time it's a quote from Alice in Wonderland, still on a black page

_**If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?**_

The next page is a full one of a still of very detailed rain drops as they fall through the night sky. The next page is a full one of a Victorian style house (almost palace, I think it should appear the size of Buckingham but look much creepier) the house should appear to have the look of a face within it though this should be subtle, idk how, but if it somehow resembled Batman's cowl in this image without us looking at it and immediately seeing Batman's head that would be perfect. The rain is falling and there is a lightning bolt shocking the night sky. We move on to the next page, we see Batman behind the wheel of the bat mobile in the first frame, he's talking to what appears to be himself but to who we will actually learn is Oracle. This long bit of monologue should go over several frames, this whole page all we ever see is Batman talking and driving, Oracle will come in on the next page, as far as what he's doing while he's driving, I'll leave that up to you

**It's not the first time I've had the dream, it enters my head every time he escapes, and only stops if he's back in that madhouse. And even then, whenever there's news about him, court appeals, families on morning talk shows crying and discussing how he killed their loved ones, It comes back.**(new page in bw which shows the scene described)** I remember one girl he kidnapped and stabbed in the stomach on national television. He kept her alive for three days never giving her medical attention and making her drink a glass of water every time she didn't laugh at one of his sick jokes. **(new page, first frame of Batman still driving) **I didn't get there until five minutes after she died.**

New page, frame of Oracle, she's sitting in her chair in front of a computer screen, I'd actually like to see a bed sore on one of her legs (or both) New frame, still of her, I'd like her to be touching/massaging the sore

Yeah…I remember…But Bruce if you've had this dream before, why are you confronting him now? It's just a dream…a nightmare.

Now a frame of the Batmobile from the outside, I kinda want it to look more like the tumbler but with a more compact faster look to it. Think Lamborghini but made of 5in armor plated metal instead of fiberglass.

Bruce?

Now a frame of Batman inside the car, he looks troubled

Bruce?

**It isn't about the dream, at least, it's not **_**just**_** about the dream. When I came to, I heard Two-face say something to one of the kids working for him...**

Frame of Oracle's face, she has a tear just in her eye, here I thought it'd be awesome if we very subtly placed the image of Barbara Gordon being shot by Joker from TKJ inside of Barbara's pupil.

What did he say?

**He said that**

New frame of Batman

**that Joker would kill them if they didn't give me a chance, to escape. Barbara all these years I thought I was just better, or lucky, but it's all because of him.**

New frame of Batman, he looks mad now

**All this time **_**I**_** thought it was me the criminals were afraid of, and now, now I find out they're not afraid of me, all this time their living in fear of **_**him.**_

Now a frame on a new page of Batman entering the Asylum, this entire page consist of Batman walking around in the madhouse that is Arkham, he stops at one cell in a two frame sequence, one which shows Batman stop and one that shows the words to the national anthem sung in a weak voice. These are the last two frames on the page. New page of an empty cell that is covered in writing that has been etched into the cell's floor and walls. At a distance we can see Batman's head looking into the empty cell for a singer to the song, but it's clear there is no one.

New page of a cell at the end of a long corridor, it is a four frame page where we see this through Batman's eyes. The cell door at the end of the corridor grows closer and closer, in each frame we can see there is a form of writing on the door but only in the second to last frame can we see the lettering in a sign on the door.

**Name Unknown**

**Patient 4479**

The final frame shows Batman's hand on the door handle.

The next page shows an open door and a dark cell with a bed that comes from the wall and 2 chairs in the corner. The Joker hangs upside down from the window, his legs wrapped around the bars and outside the window itself like a bored yet flexible child. He has a deck of cards and is doing a dealer trick upside down. He has the palms of his hands away from his face and is making the deck arc with the arc's peak right about at his knees. His hair is hanging upside down of course but the smile on his face radiates so much happiness he can't seem to contain himself.

_**You finally checked in! Are we gonna be rommies?**_

Now a new page, first frame shows Batman standing in the open door way

**Why is this door unlocked?**

Now a frame of Joker, the cards have made it from one hand to the other.

_**Oh that? Thats no big deal**_

Now a frame from the side of Joker pulling himself up on the bars and unhitching his legs.

_**I just unlock the door every night incase I need to go out for something.**_

A frame of Joker lowering himself (legs free from the bars now) down to the ground. And then another of him standing facing Batman with his hands behind his back.

_**Ya know, the essentials, playing cards,**_

From his right hand Joker reveals a helicopter hat

_**Helicopter hats,**_

And now from his left hand he pulls out a novelty boxing nun.

_**Boxing nuns...that sort of thing**_

New page first frame of Batman, he's inspecting the lock, it appears to be fine which we can see from another frame.

**Where did you hide the key, that's the only way you could have gotten this door open since there's no damage to the lock and no access to pick it.**

Not sure if your going to show the back of the door in great detail, but if so we need to see no lock on the inside of the cell since asylum prisons keep them within the door so patients can't pick them. Now a few frames of the Joker as he walks around the cell constructing a table out of his bed which pulls down from the wall, and 2 chairs that are in the room.

_**Oh whats the point, tell you what, Ill give you the key after we talk, if you dont call a guard. I dont want what should be a lovely night turned into a sit and wait while they toss everything around in here.**_

Frame of his hand (last on page), it is held out to shake and we can see there's nothing in it, letting us know that Joker is being straight foreword with Batman about all this. The word comes from off panel.

_**Deal?**_

New page, this is a two framer. First is of Batman's gloved hand shaking Joker's bare one. And the second is of Batman's face he looks mad but it's the kind of anger that you can't express because someone else has the upper hand so it should be evident in his eyes and through a tightened jaw., hope this provides enough to make a good image

**Deal.**

Now a new page frame of Joker as he lets go of Batman's hand.

_**Excellent! Ill be right with you!**_

New frame of Batman sitting down, he should look uncomfortable as he feels out of place and this is a side of Joker he's not used to. New frame of Joker from either the back or side, if side we need to see that he is pulling a very thin, fine line from outside the window, as he reaches through the bars outside the window.

_**Hey Bats youll love this one, **_

New frame of Joker as he pulls the line closer to him, we can just see the top of a hanger

_**Whats charred and sits at the top of the stairs after a fire?**_

New frame of Batman sitting in his chair, he's starting to look mad again

**What?**

Now a frame of Joker from Batman's perspective, he's turned towards Batman now and we see his purple suit inside a dry cleaner bag, it's on a hanger that was attached to the fishing line and hanging outside his window. Joker's got a big punch line smile on his face.

_**BARBARA GORDON! **_

New page, long skinny frame of Batman's angry eyes at the top, big almost full page frame of him holding a beaten and bruised Joker up against a wall by the throat and choking him (preferably somewhere other than Arkham so it makes this easier to follow) then another long skinny frame of Batman's angry eyes at the bottom. The above was a thought that crossed Batman's mind.

**Do you say stuff like that **_**just **_**to get to me, or do you actually think it's funny?**

New page. Now a frame of Joker, He's already got his suit pants on (sorry no fan girl shots of a half naked J) and is slipping into the sleeves of a green dress shirt.

_**Little bit of both actually.**_

Frame of Batman now, I think a cool one to do is from a low angle where we see his fist that he has just slammed down onto the hard surface of Joker's mattress-less bed, we only see his face otherwise, he looks mad still.

**It can't be both!**** You have to tell me one or the other!**

Frame of Joker, he's got his shirt all buttoned up and is working on his tie. I want to do something fun with his tie, something ironic or novelty like.

_**But, what if**_

Grabs his purple suit Jacket, obviously this thing should be a dark purple

_**I already find them funny**_

He puts it on and reaches into a pocket

_**But laugh even more **_

Starts putting on clown makeup that he got from the pocket

_**When I see how worked up you get over them**_

He has a full white face now with black around the eyes. Its important to either not show the makeup cup altogether or to make sure we show it has half white and half black. He reaches into another pocket with a transparent hand and with a second he reveals and opens a tube of lipstick, with a third completely visible he starts giving himself a big red smile.

_**I mean**_

He puts on his gloves

_**Whats the big deal?**_

He sits at the "table" with Batman

_**Theyre just jokes.**_

New page, frame of Batman.

**They're **_**not **_**funny! Everyone of them is worst than the last and you sicken people to their core when you tell them! **

Frame of Joker

_**Not true, statistics show nine out of ten people enjoy gang rape**_

Frame of Batman, he looks annoyed

**Do you even know how many people you've told those to before murdering them?**

3 frames of Joker at the bottom of the page, 1 he's thinking, 2 he says "no", and 3 he's laughing

_**Hmm...**__**NO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

New page, frame of Batman as he slams his fist down on the "table".

**STOP LAUGHING! What makes you think you have the right to take someone else's life?**

Now a frame of Joker, he has a curious look on his face, kinda one eyebrow raised look to it.

_**Wait...Are you asking me for a reason?**_

His head is somewhat turned away in this frame as he gives a slight laugh and puts a hand up in a "1 sec" fashion

_**Haehha**_

Now a frame where he is looking at Batman, he's smiling and using his hands to help explain his point

_**Listen, coming up with excuses for killing people is **_

Now he's looking slightly up and to the left

_**a waste of time,**_

Now he's looking at Batman and is swirling his hands around as he looks for the right words

_**That could be spent **_

Now a frame of his eyes wide and a big smile on his face his hands are pointing towards Batman. Joker has a sort of ya know look on his face like this should be obvious.

_**KILLING **__**PEOPLE!**_

New page, frame of Joker, he is having a lot of fun here as he leans in as if to whisper a secret.

_**Here, you wanna know why my jokes are funny,**_

Now Batman has actually leaned across the table to hear the joke, he hasn't actually taken the bait, but he's playing along.

_**Because they are**_

Joker is doing a scout's honor pose in this frame.

_**Here, let me tell you one, promise it has nothing to do with you**_

Frame of Batman, he doesn't seem to care one way or another.

**Go ahead.**

New page, I'd like this to be crudely drawn, it isn't of Joker, it's of the joke. And his voice goes over everything in the appropriate parts. I'm going to change the color of the lettering for when the people talk. But I'll let you choose which parts to draw. This might be better off goin on 2 pages.

_**So there were this married couple, Mike and Sally. And for the longest time they wanted to have a baby, but they were unable to. One day Sally says You need to go get tested and see whether or not youre fertile! So mike does. He gets tested every which way and the doctors find nothing wrong with him. In fact they discover that hes 100% fertile. So mike comes home and tells Sally the good news then he says Maybe you should get tested too. So Sally goes to the doctor and gets a bunch of tests done then comes home that night and says to mike Well, it looks like youre gonna be changing diapers for awhile. Then Mike gets really happy and with hope filling him up asks Youre Pregnant? Nope Sally replies, I HAVE RECTAL CANCER!**_

New page, frame of Joker as he cracks up and laughs hysterically at his own Joke

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Now a frame of Batman, he doesn't look angry anymore, just exhausted.

**Listen. I came here for a reason, and it wasn't to see your standup routine.**

Now a frame of the Joker, he's got his elbows on the table, his fingers folded over one another, and is resting his chin on his hands, basically he's trying to look kinda like a teenage girl at lunch to be funny.

_**Oh, and whys that?**_

New page, Frame of Batman, you can do whatever with their positions from here on out as long as it fits or unless I point something out that one needs to be doing, each time they talk it needs to be a frame of just the person talking or of both of them, as I think about it, it might be cool to treat it kind of like a movie shot and start from a bird's eye view of them talking then go in lower, take the frame back toward the wall the table folds into so we see them both and then start to rotate it all the way around them as they talk.

**One of two face's thugs caught me off guard the other night, knocked me out with a two by four.**

_**Ow**_

**I had a dream, a nightmare...you were in it**

_**Ooo, sounds naughty**_

**I was inches away from killing you when I came to**

_**Aw, thats no fun!**_

**I heard Two-face discussing why they didn't just shoot me while I was out with one of them.**

_**Wait...Two-Face or Harvey?**_

**Both**

_**Ah, good, I always wonder just how much gets through to both of them. Continue.**_

**They said you threatened to kill them if they didn't give me a chance to get out.**

_**Yeah, thats right.**_

**Why?**

_**Huh Why? Why else? I mean you made me, why would I let someone kill you?**_

**What do you mean I made you?**

_**Ya know how I got these scars?**_

**You gave them to yourself, youre sick.**

_**No no no...I just said that to scare those people at that party, aw I just realized that was the first time we met! You remembered! Now heres the big question, do you remember what the first thing you said to me was?**_

New page, frame of Batman as he sits in silence, we can see from his face he knows but doesn't want to say, Joker's voice comes in from off frame

_**Oh come on, you remember**_

Another still of Batman, Joker's voice still coming in from off frame

_**Say it**_

**You're...**

New frame of Batman he looks away from the Joker now, Joker's voice is still from off panel

_**SAY IT!**_

**You're gonna love me.**

Now a frame of Joker laughing

_**Hahaha and hahaha how right you were!**_

New frame of Joker as he moves on.

_**But anyway, ya see I didnt really cut up my face, at least not all of it.**_

New page, it's in black and white, except for any blood that comes through. First frame is a image of a letter sitting on an end table, we can't read much of it except for the line at the top which says something along the lines of "Notice of dishonorable discharge" and something that tells us it's from the army.

_**Ya see, life wasnt goin so well for me...**_

Now a frame of a shit apartment, there is a noose hanging from a beam with a chair under it.

_**I was going through some really tuff times and was planning on killing myself.**_

New frame shows a light haired scar-less soon to be Joker enter the room where the noose waits, it should all look very disturbing right now, the noose especially.

_**I remember this overwhelming feeling of solitude, like I didnt belong anywhere like I was alone. So I slipped my head through the noose**_

Now a frame of Joker standing on the chair with his head through the noose, there is no voice here, then we go to another frame where it's closer to his face, through some shades we see that there is light coming from another room.

_**I was just about ready to drop when, silly me I realized I left the tv on. So I got down to turn it off.**_

Now a frame of Joker standing in front of a tv with a remote getting ready to turn it off, but he looks really curious, there's a tilt to his head as he looks, there is also a very subtle smile on his face.

_**Just as I was about to hit off, I caught this story where they were talking about a guy dressed up as a giant bat running around rooftops scaring the living hell out of people.**_

New frame of (I'm just gonna call him Jack) Jack where he has a small grin on his face, like when something is mildly funny, think 3 star fail video reaction.

_**Well, I just had to laugh. Then...**_

Frame of Jack in his room, there's a "bang" off to one side. Jack does not appear to care at all, he's just curious. This is very important.

_**I heard gun shots...**_

Two thin frames that show Jack walking to a near by window.

_**So I went to the window to see what it was.**_

Frame from behind Jack's shoulder we can see the back of his head and a light reflection of his face as he looks out the window, there is a smile on his face (important! Make sure his mouth is open in this smile) we see across the street on the building opposite's rooftop Batman chasing some gang banger who runs blind firing behind him towards Batman.

_**As I looked out I saw something amazing. There across the street running on rooftops was this guy in a bat costume**_

Frame of Batman and Joker in color back at the table again.

_**You looked ridiculous!**_

New page, similar frame to last flash back one but the chase has progressed and we see a dark red (almost invisible) laugh from Jack's agape mouth

_**And that just made me laugh too.**_

Again similar frame to previous ones but in this one we see the gang banger's foot caught on something while Batman prepares to throw a batarang, ninja star style though.

_**But then I saw you pulled something shiny out of your little belt, and I wondered what it was as I saw the gang banger you were chasing down trip.**_

Frame still similar to the previous ones but the gang banger has tripped on something and Batman has already thrown the batarang

_**You threw the thing in your hand as the kid tripped. I didnt bother to move, figured there was no way it could break through the glass.**_

New page, this should be 4 big frames of the following description but feel free to add tiny ones in between the big frames of maybe a close up of the rotating batarang. First frame has the word "boy" paired with it and is (like the others) a left side profile of Jack with his agape mouth as the batarang crashes through the window and horizontally begins to head into Jack's open mouth.

_**BOY**_

The second shows the Batarang (this is all in slow motion) start to glide through and cut up Jack's left cheek, here we finally get some color as we see blood start to pour from the beginnings of the cut.

_**WAS**_

The batarang continues further into and up the cheek, it seems like it might be a good idea to subtly see his tong giving the thing just a tiny arc to explain why it's going up, this doesn't have to be obvious and shouldn't, it's just for trolls and realism. There is even more blood and maybe just a little bit of torn/tearing muscle in here as the batarang continues

_**I**_

The batarang is at the end of it's cut now, there is no more cheek left, it's very important to show all the teeth too along with the bleeding and such. The inside of Jacks mouth should be nearly all blood soaked now. But the other cheek, remains uncut.

_**WRONG!**_

New page, still in Black and white except for red blood everywhere. The first frame should be of Jack on his hand and knees on the floor from the pain. One hand holding the cut, in a second frame that goes with the following lettering we see a still of the bloody batarang just lying on the wood floor. In a third frame we see a hand grab it.

_**I was in horrible pain, but I wanted to know what just cut my face open, then I found it lying on the floor. I grabbed the damn thing then went to the Bathroom to check the damage. **_

Now a frame of Jack in the Bathroom mirror, we can see he's holding the batarang in one hand and is clutching his cheek with the other, there is quite a bit of blood everywhere, but the image is still in black and white.

_**I stood there in the mirror not mad, but curious as to what the damage was.**_

Now a frame where the hand is moved away, because of the cut to his face, all of the teeth on the left side of Jack's face are showing, and it looks like a big smile. But, the rest of his facial expressions should look really interested in his new face, like it's a mystery. We see the lettering slightly invisible and not red, but in-between red and black, it is very small too.

_**Heh ha ha**_

Now a frame of Jack as he brings the batarang held like a knife to the inside of his mouth on the right side of his face.

_**With all my teeth out on the left side of my face the way they were, it looked like a big half smile, **_

Now we see Jack as he begins to pull the razor sharp batarang up through his right cheek to create the other half of the smile.

_**Well, I didnt want to ruin the fun, so I **_

New page, big frame as Jack cuts further up his mouth

_**CUT**_

Larger frame as he goes to the top of the cut.

_**THE OTHER**_

Big frame of him looking up in the mirror with his mutilated smile, he has a look of satisfaction on his face, like he's finally happy.

_**HALF FOR YOU!**_

New page of the Joker, even though he still looks like Jack in most ways. He has his right cheek all sown up and is working on the left.

_**But it wasnt over there, first I sowed myself back up, didnt want to scare people.**_

Now we see four frames of different stores with broken windows, one is a tailor/clothing store, the 2nd is a beauty salon, the 3rd is a weapons store, and the third and most important is a novelty store who we will give a shout out to the old comics with by calling it "Smilex"

_**Ya see, I needed to get some stuff to fit the new me.**_

New page of the Joker, he isn't in his "good" suit, but it is purple, his hair is wet and freshly green, his face is white and he has no lipstick over the fresh bloody scars. He has black leather gloves on, and is holding a Degal in one hand, loosely and to one side, and in the other hand he's holding up a Joker knife throwing card, and a bloody batarang. The words go randomly in places they fit within the image, except for the last line, that goes at the bottom along the Joker's feet.

_**After I was ready and in costume, I felt something I hadnt in awhile.**_

_**I felt whole.**_

_**I felt happiness, I was joyful, jubilant!**_

_**And I knew that I belonged somewhere. **_

_**That I wasnt alone...**_

New page, big frame of Batman that takes up half the page. He looks like a huge weight has just been put upon him.

**So...you don't let them kill me because I made you. **

Now the other half of the page is a huge frame of the Joker. He looks triumphant.

_**Well, thats the why, but the real fun, lies in the how...**_

_**End of book 2.**_

_**Book 3 Gut busters**_

The first page is the lyrics to fools rush in on a black page in Joker font.

_**Fools rush inWhere angels fear to treadAnd so I come to you my loveMy heart above my headThough I seeThe danger thereIf theres a chance for meThen I dont careFools rush inWhere wise men never goBut wise men never fall in loveSo how are they to knowWhen we metI felt my life beginSo open up your heart and letThis fool rush in**_

The next page is something similar only this time it's a quote from Alice in Wonderland, still on a black page

_**If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?**_

The third page in this book is in Batman font and appears on either a black page in gray font or vice versa, Don't worry though, I as letterer will deal with this.

_**I**__**f you can keep your head when all about you**_

_**Are losing theirs and blaming it on you,**_

_**If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you**_

_**But make allowance for their doubting too,**_

_**If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,**_

_**Or being lied about, don't deal in lies,**_

_**Or being hated, don't give way to hating,**_

_**And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise:**_

_**If you can dream–and not make dreams your master,**_

_**If you can think–and not make thoughts your aim;**_

_**If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster**_

_**And treat those two impostors just the same;**_

_**If you can bear to hear the truth you've spoken**_

_**Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,**_

_**Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken,**_

_**And stoop and build 'em up with worn-out tools:**_

_**If you can make one heap of all your winnings**_

_**And risk it all on one turn of pitch-and-toss,**_

_**And lose, and start again at your beginnings**_

_**And never breath a word about your loss;**_

_**If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew**_

_**To serve your turn long after they are gone,**_

_**And so hold on when there is nothing in you**_

_**Except the Will which says to them: "Hold on!"**_

_**If you can talk with crowds and keep your virtue,**_

_**Or walk with kings–nor lose the common touch,**_

_**If neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you;**_

_**If all men count with you, but none too much,**_

_**If you can fill the unforgiving minute**_

_**With sixty seconds' worth of distance run,**_

_**Yours is the Earth and everything that's in it,**_

_**And–which is more–you'll be a Man, my son!**_

–_**Rudyard Kipling **_

Our first page that is not slowly summing everything up for us begins right where the last book left off. I'm going to be referring to quite a few Joker fantasies in this book and do not feel like repeating the description of how everything should look color wise in these so I'm going to explain it now. Obviously we are entering The Joker's mind in these and since that's something that's greatly disturbed and shattered, the images and coloring should reflect that, since we did a flashback in the previous book in black, white and red sin city style, it is imperative that we expand and go else where from here. The idea for the coloring and style that enters my mind is something very vibrant and shocking, I want them to seem very free flowing, like a water color painting more so than comic book frames. As odd as it sounds, I don't want to see the color of one thing end and another thing begin, so much as I want the color of one thing slowly become the color of another object, this should be like Joker's green hair becomes the blue sky, ect. ect. This is enhanced by the child like colors on very gritty, graphically violent images, that means bright purple bruises and rose red blood covering Joker's always smiling face. That covers the way the images should be colored, which for the most part will be the only change to the main art style of the novel. The only other one that occurs in this segment is dead bodies that inexplicably smile and (maybe) laugh. We need give no reason why they all die smiling other than the fact that we are inside the Joker's mind and that he perceives death as the punch line to the great joke of life, he always gets the right reactions from his audience. This coloring and death style should be present during all what if scenarios described here in except for the one involving old Eddie…well, maybe on the last few frames of that part, just for laughs. (get it?)

Ok, as stated before that giant paragraph, we start with the same frame that we ended with (basically, maybe change body positions a bit, but we're picking up right where we left off in the last chapter) during this convo that follows I'll let you take charge and pick what's in the frames, shouldn't leave the room quite yet, though if possible a transparent barely visible image over the main one showing what they're talking about would be cool. This sequence may take up several pages, don't show anything about Hatter or two-face, except possibly a full horrible faced Harvey lying comatose and drooling in a corner, but that's like 1 frame toward the end of Joker's line about him.

**What, you've got a plan for every single person who could possibly kill me?**

_**Well, not a plan so much as ideas, you know general musings. Just ask away, Ill do my best**_

**Punk with a gun?**

_**You know, for a guy in a costume You have no sense of theatricality!**_

**Just answer the question**

_**I dont know, I think your to good for that personally. **_(batting eyes would be great then go to new frame, connect through lettering) _**But I suppose I would kill his family in front of him then torture him until he begged for death...Ya know that old song and dance. Next?**_

**Hatter?**

_**Oh come on, give yourself some credit...Im not sure, probably something to do with that Alice girl hes obsessed with.**__**..Jervis is crazy**__**. Come on, name someone who might actually have a chance!**_

**...Harvey**

_**Again, Harvey or Two-face?**_

**Two-face.**

This next sequence should be over several frames

_**Id melt the other half of his face off, Two-face cant exist without Dent, and vice versa, so without both, there is nothing! A hollow shell of a being with no personality, seems fitting.**_

**Black Mask?**

_**Hmm...now theres a good one. **_

No idea where we'd be on page count by now, but new page with the color styling mentioned earlier, first we see Black Mask aka Roman Sinios standing over a dead Batman, I'll let you decide how he killed Batman, Black Mask tends to twin pistols when fighting and we're gonna give Bat's the benefit of not being captured and tortured. We should see something that indicates the season in the background for reference that time passes between this and the next frame.

_**Shit…**_

Now a frame of Black Mask in different clothing and the background shows a different season, he is entering a house of mirrors. New frame now, he's inside it and we see his reflection all over the place in different mirrors. This continues throughout the page in different frames, Joker's voice comes from nowhere with no tails, and in each frame Black Mask looks more and more afraid.

_**Joker? Joker? I'm here**_

_**That you are.**_

_**Listen, it just happened while we were fighting, I didn't have any other options.**_

_**Dont care, you did the deed and now youll pay the price. **_

Here he looks rather mad and yells into the mirrors.

_**Go ahead and do it then! I can take whatever you dish out!**_

_**Oh, Im sure you can.**_

Frame of the door to the hall of mirrors slamming shut.

_**You went twelve rounds with the Bat, I know you can take the pain, but the question is can you live without any?**_

Close up on Black Mask's eyes, we see true terror in them, Joker has just revealed that Black Mask needs pain to sustain himself, he requires it and is only truly happy when he's in it. This is why he is always so quick to anger, because he wants someone to react violently towards him and get in a fight. I'm hoping this will all help to get the eyes just right to convey all of this.

Next few frame have Joker's voice over them and should be of Black Mask in several different positions as his suit decays and rips and isolation sets in. He should be pressing his horribly burnt skin against one mirror, and have broken another to stab and cut himself with.

_**Have fun in here...alone, for the rest of your days. With no one to hurt you, but yourself. But both of us know thats not the same. Goodbye Roman**_

Now back to Batman and Joker at the table.

**You can't honestly believe that would work. **

_**You cant honestly believe that it wouldnt. Come on give me someone else!**_

**Why are we doing this?**

_**Because its a blast! Now come on, next contestant!**_

**Ivy...**__

_**Hmmm...**_

Several frame sequence: We see Ivy walk into her cell, from over her shoulder, sitting on the window sill in the moonlight is a black rose(Florio graphic for death), the cell should be shadowy because it's gonna be lit by the moon and the moon only. Ivy goes to the flower, we see her sniff it from a right side profile. New frame, only with open, angry eyes as she says it:

_**Plastic!**_

Now a frame of her face from the front taking up the majority of the frame (dominantly right) and we see half of Joker's face and it almost looks horror movie like and shaded behind her, this make sense? You see this shot a lot in horror movies as the "monster" or "killer" appears behind someone, we're trying to recreate this shot here.

_**Exactly!**_

I'll let you choose what angel this comes from, front, left, or right profile. But we need to see sheet plastic (thick saran wrap basically) cover Ivy's face and start to suffocate her. Obviously Joker's hands should be in the frame somewhere holding the plastic against Ivy's face, she should look very frightened and be gasping for air that isn't there. If you watch _Lucky_ _Number Slevin _one of the last shots of Morgan Freeman should be enough to convey what I'm talking about, hopefully. From this point I'll let you make it as graphic as you'd like, and over as many frames as you'd like. I'm fine if it ends right at the first frame of the plastic, but if you want to extend the scene feel free.

Now we go back to the table.

**Joker...**

Frame of joker in a comical effeminate pose would be great.

_**Yes sweetheart?**_

**You do realize that your huge ego is clouding your judgment and giving you false hope as to how to beat these people. Right?**

_**Oh no not at all. I know every single weakness these crazies have. **_

**Some of them you can't even touch. **

_**Oh, you mean clay face? Oh Ive thought quite a bit about him. Ya see hes easier than you think, if he doesnt touch other people his uh...skin condition gets worse and worse. Without contact for about 72 hours, he melts! Hahahaha**_

We now go to a frame sequence where we see a horribly diseased leper like, boil covered, pus spewing, skin peeling Clayface. Similar to how he looked in Arkham Asylum Serious House on Serious Earth, only in much more detail. Over frames we should see boils on his naked (except for underwear to save the nightmares) body growing and popping spewing pus which steams and hardens into new horribly disfigured skin. The basic idea here is we want the squeamish to feel sick by seeing him. Hope this gives a good picture. We're giving him a mutation of leprosy so some missing fingers would be likely, and probably no nose…idk I don't want to be too specific, but I'm trying to be precise enough to give the right idea. We see our horrible melting Clayface inside a glass case, the coloring teamed with the image content should make this very disturbing. Clayface is banging up against the case, he is obviously caged in, I want a whole page dedicated to him attempting to escape over several frames as we zoom out and see Joker with his feet up on a table eating something that would remind us of the pus from Clayface(idk what exactly, gauq?). Though that is in only the last frame of the page. As Clayface bangs on the walls pus or skin or something should be splashing on the walls but falling slowly and coming back to him in a really subtle but disgusting fashion. The lines go just anywhere on the page.

_**Out!**_

_**Out!**_

_**Joker!**_

_**Ill spew my filth down your throat!**_

_**Out!**_

_**Your body will rot and your eyes will bleed!**_

_**Let! **_

_**Me!**_

_**Out!**_

We go to a new page and we see Clayface more in the background now as Joker (uncaring of his plight) eats his lunch (or whatever). From off frame:

_**HUGGH!**_

Over 2 more frames we see Harley Quinn come into this frame of our eating Joker and imprisoned Clayface. She's just vomited. A couple more frames which end the page as Clayface bangs and bashes about the cell, Joker's voice comes in on the last frame and continues to the next frame on the new page

_**Hey Harl**_

Frame of Joker and Harley upper body

_**How do you know if you got a letter from Clayface?**_

Now a frame of Harley's head, she has a look on her face of fear, there is a hand shaped smear of her makeup, maybe some left over throw up about her lips? Anyway, she doesn't want to but is going along with this because it's what Joker wants. The hand mark obviously is a tell that she hasn't asked before.

_How Mr.J?_

Frame of Joker as he eats another chip, this is nothing to him. We're trying to show his cold side now.

_**His tongue is still attached to the envelope! **_

Frame of Harley, she laughs uncomfortably, he's gone beyond her limit.

_Ha ha…hehe…ha…that's so funny mister J…ha ha…ah ha ah ha__**…**_

_**Oh you liked that one, how about this?**_

I'm not quite sure if I want to see Joker while he tells this joke or if I want to see his interpretation of Suburbia as we see the joke unfold. I'm gonna leave it up to you, but if you choose to show the joke as it happens, on the punch line turn little Jack's head into Joker's (maybe with a helicopter hat on?) Since I'm posting these online, if you read this, please tell me which you would prefer.

_**So the neighborhood children came over to Prestons house and they ring the bell**_

_** answers the door and little Jack says**_

_**Can Preston come out to play?**_

_**Then Mrs. Payne says**_

_**Now children you know Preston cant play because of his condition.**_

_**Well in that case**_

_**Says little Jack**_

_**Can we come in and watch him rot?**_

Now back to Joker and Harley, she's not really looking at him, and has more of her focus on Clayface trying to escape, every time we get a glimpse of him during all this he should be banging and thrashing around. Since I'm doing the lettering, I'll prolly throw really small lines from Clayface throughout the scene, I'm pretty lenient on this one so you can just do whatever you want background wise.

New page. Here we see Joker laughing at his own joke as he crosses the room through frames and goes to Clayface's cage, as he gets closer the laughter stops being self serving and starts becoming madder, this is reflected on his face as he goes from a very cocky look to one of furious anger. The final frame is from a left side profile of Joker's mad laughing face across from Clayface's grotesque mug. They are separated by a thin line we can tell is the glass.

New page. All frames of Clayface as he give this speech, this would be a great part for one of those boils I talked about, somewhere off to one side of his forehead comes to mind but whatever. The final frame will be Joker's lips and teeth in a big smile.

_**When I get a hold of you Im going to pull your hair from your scalp! Your eyes will be balls of pus! I will vomit down your throat and peel the flesh from your bones! Your blood will flow with my sickness and you will beg for death!**_

New page, of Joker angrily telling his joke. I'll let you decide body motion.

_**So this guy with this horrible skin condition kinda like yours...walks into a bar and sits down. As soon as he does the Bartender starts uncontrollably vomiting. He tries to say sorry, but he lurches foreword again but this time he dry heaves. Finally hes able to talk but the **__**diseased **__**freak **__**stops him and says**_

_**I know Im not much to look at because of my condition and all, but Im still a person and I have feelings so I demand I be treated as such.**_

_**Im sorry, but it wasnt because of your skin**_

_**Says the bartender**_

_**It was because this whole time the guy sitting next to you has been dipping his chips in your neck.**_

New page, half of it is of Joker laughing and the other half is of Clayface with his forehead pressed against the glass, over the frames he slowly slides down the glass leaving the skin of his forehead, and a streak of blood and pus as he goes down. Last frame is the largest and has his line in it.

_**Youre **__**Sick!**_

Now back to Bats and Joker at the table in the cell. First frame on this page is of Batman with a closed mouth small smile. After that just do whatever

**Heh, good one.**

_**Huggh...I sit here and give you gold and you give me nothing! But then you laugh at a pun? Sometimes bats, sometimes I just dont know about you.**_

**Yeah...I'm the one who's strange.**

_**Hahaha good one! But you know who I think would be fun?**_

Frame of Batman, he's still just playing along, but there's something in his face that shows interest.

**Who?**

_**Bane**_

Now we go to a shot of Bane! He's more like this kind of guy .com/free_online_article/sports_body_training_performance_investigative/training_behind_bars_I Full page of this monster of a man, he has his mask on and there is a small metallic box strapped to his right arm and his body bulges with muscle. I'll leave his clothing up to you, a black sleeveless shirt and black pants comes to mind, but as long as the box stays where it is and there are no tubes running into his body I'm cool. He should look exhilarated like if we could see him in motion he would be breathing heavily. His eyes should look determined and angry. His arms should be as such, .

Only buffer, and ominously in one hand, there hangs the infamous cape and cowl. I want him on the edge of a sky scraper yelling to the world. Though there are no words. We can tell be the image alone he has won, and he's gloating about it. As far as weather goes, we must remember this is the worst thing ever to Joker so it can't look happy and colorful like it will later, but at the same time, the idea of lightning and pouring rain is a bit cliché, so I think a night sky lit by the city lights and a blue moon in the upper background off to one side or another.

New page, I'll prolly put a caption in to show it's been awhile (3 months sound good?) We see a chaotic Gotham city, streets lit by flaming cars, we see the Gotham city police department, it's boarded up and covered in graffiti, I'll let you decide what exactly, but I think Fuck Gordon would be nice to see, and maybe just maybe really small in one of the corners, "Who Watches the Watchers?" in a nice yellow. These two image are in different frames and the third is of a huge warehouse/airplane hanger seen from the sky…thinking about it airplane hanger sounds perfect. We spend the next few frames zooming down on it, once we have a nice distance, we angle out and go down to street level in a few more frames, leaving the second to last to show the doors with huge spray painted letters that say "King Of Gotham" then our final frame has this but slightly farther away with a side hip shot of a certain man dressed in a purple suit taking up part of the frame.

Next page start inside the Airplane hanger, there are quite a few people within the hanger, perhaps we see a bar off to one side or something, but we are mainly focused on the door, that is closed. The next frame is identical, except for the open door with the silhouetted figure standing within it. There is one word spoken from him:

_**Bane!**_

In the next frame the Joker has entered the hanger, and the crowd has fallen silent, Joker spends the rest of the frame approaching us as the crowd parts for him in about 2 frames, the final frame is of Joker's furious face. Note about the frames, there are 5 on this page, they should all be long and thin.

New page, kinda the 180 of last page, at first we see a small Bane across the hanger, 5 frame sequence as we go closer and closer to him as if from Joker's perspective. Bane should be surrounded by beautiful women and sit on a large arch backed chair. Above him, nailed to the wall is Batman's cape and cowl (we're going for the one where the cowl is an extension of the cape) spread out like a trophy. The final frame is of Bane's shoulders and head.

_Joker._

New page, first frame of Joker, then of Bane, back and fourth till Bane stands up.

_**You beat the Bat to Death.**_

_Si_

_**And now youve proclaimed yourself the King of Gotham.**_

_Si_

_**Well, thats **__**My **__**title and Im here to beat you to death now**_

Put some lines in this one so we can see he's been turning his head to look around

_Joker, you can't be serious. I mean look at you, you're a __**payaso, a clown…And I'm the king of Gotham, perhaps you'd like to be my jester?**_

(Bane's about to get fucked up for that one ya'll) Frame of Joker, he has a small eerie smile on his face like this .com/images?q=.org/home/vision/Education/study_

_**Should have known youd be to afraid. **_

Bane stands up and pushes the chair he's been sitting in down

_QUIET! I am the strongest! I am not afraid of a clown!_

New page, 2 frames of Joker, first is on shoulders and head and where he talks, second is of him taking a classical 30's style boxing stance, ./nottingham/content/images/2005/02/14/bendigo_body_

Next few frames Bane begins to step toward him.

_I always wondered what a crying clown would look like, now we'll see._

Frame of Joker(last on page)

_**Stick to the weights, linguistics is not your strong suit.**_

New page, I'm gonna be pretty vague on here, do whatever you'd like as long as it follows the guidelines and isn't to over the top, though you can get away with a lot because we're in Joker's head. Just no spinning back-flips over Bane's head. Now on this page, we start with Bane swiping at Joker viciously in the first frame and yelling his line as Joker dodges the swipe with ease.

_**ENOUGH!**_

We now spend the rest of the page showing Bane chase Joker as he easily side steps and dodges all of his advances, yet never lays a hand on him, one frame however needs to show Joker leaning onto the inside of Bane's body as he throws a left (that's where I put the box right? If no, switch it approximately) so that Joker's face is facing the box, however we only see this from the back of Joker's head. This can go over as many frames as you'd like as long as the points made in this description are followed.

New page, we see Bane breathing now, chasing Joker has worn him out quite a bit. All I need is a few back and fourth frames between the two now. And like the last three has to be Bane opening the box on his arm, revealing like 3 syringes each of them says "epinephrine" in small lettering, but as if by sharpie has Venom written on it. Epinephrine is clear btw, so you either have to make the syringe a color, or just draw water basically. Then pulling one out and injecting himself with it, if you want to be really true to the original comics, you can have him inject his spine. But I'm cool with either heart directly, or the most realistic, his arm. The dialogue goes over this sequence.

_I thought you wanted to fight payaso._

_**I just want to fight you when your at your best, so you dont have an excuse when you lose.**_

_**I'm going to pull your spine from your cuerpo and choke you with it!**_

Full page as Bane, veins thrusting, muscles rippling, and eyes ablaze charges at Joker who just stands there (back to us) hands up in the air (similar to Bane's first picture) waiting for him. There is a small frame at the corner of the page of Joker's face, he's smiling and has a look that says I know something you don't know nananananana!

New page, entire page just shows Bane pound the shit out of Joker, he just keeps smiling and toward the end he laughs, though it's not hysterical kinda laughing, but more of a mocking laugh, his face should reflect such. His beaten, bruised, bleeding face.

_**Haheheheha**_

New page, this just shows Joker laughing as Bane holds him up with one arm, you can do one highly detailed picture, or several frames I'll let you choose

_**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhah**_

_What?_

_**What are you laughing at? **_

_**Ahoo ahoo hahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_**What's so funny!?**_

_**HahahahahahahahahA!**_

New page, just do frames that correspond with the dialogue, just make it interesting. Still in relatively same positions, but perhaps from a different angle and with Joker doing something with his hands like a really simple magic trick, like ball in one hand, hand closed in another frame, then a different frame that shows the ball in a different frame.

_**Do you know what the most important thing about being a magician is?**_

_What?_

_**Being able to master "slight of hand"**_

_**What is it you call that stuff you put in you to get yourself all excited and whatnot?**_

_**V…V…venom…**_

_**Thats it, well while you were running around here swinging like a gorilla after me, I used some magic hands to switch your viles with some actual **__**snake **__**venom!**_

_**Hahahahahaha get it?**_

New page, Joker still hangs from Bane's arm in the first frame

_**Why arent you laughing? I just made you kill yourself, **_

New frame, really horrifying creepy face and smile combo on Joker's face, similar to this ./2008/08/large_

Only a little different angle wise and a wider open mouth. smile

_**Thats hysterical!**_

New frame, more on Bane than Joker, but I want to see both of their faces, a lot needs to come out in Bane's eyes here. Mostly shock and horror, but hopefully a little bit of disappointment, because he just lost… to a clown.

_**Oh, silly me! I forgot the first stage is full body paralysis... **_

Just draw Bane and the symptoms Joker explains, text goes over each one.

_**Followed by a horrible ooze from each orifice on the body **_

_**That turns green**_

_**And then theres sweet embrace of death.**_

Now go back to Joker and Batman sitting at the table. The following is an extremely long dialogue, so just have fun with the frames and make sure they fit, may go over a page.

**...**

_**What is it? Come on, you can tell me, why were bestest friends!**_

**Why are you like this? What made you this way? **

**Why do you find all of this funny? Because it's not.**

**You once asked me what made me what I am, well now I ask you the same question.**

**What made you what you are?**

Frame of Joker as he looks left and another as he looks right. Then a third as he leans in close to Batman.

_**Ill tell you mine if you tell me yours**_

_**Hashanah!**_

**Is that a serious offer?**

_**If youre honest, I will be too.**_

**I saw my parents shot to death in front of me.**

_**Ah...that explains a lot!**_

**Fine, so those scars, forced or self inflected?**

_**Yes.**_

_**Hahaha!**_

Batman reaches across the table and grabs Joker, prolly a good first frame on a new page.

**JOKER!**

_**Calm down, calm down. Listen it doesnt matter how these happened, I was always like this!**_

_**I am the unavoidable **__**aberration! **__**The soul born so dark, so horrifying, so mangled and purely evil, that there is no explanation. **_

_**Where as you, youre the soul born pure, struck by tragedy and yet full of light, and of good.**_

_**We are the opposing sides of the same coin Batman.**_

_**Now come on, give me another, this is fun!**_

**Lawton**

_**Deadshot? Ugh, that would be a tad boring**_

Switch to frames of Joker walking disguised and without makeup behind Deadshot on the street, they are both in street clothes, and out of costume. Slow scene, and a different frame for every line

_**Ya see, Floyd wants to die in a big showy way. So the only way I could really get to him would be to**_

_**Walk up behind him in the street,**_

_**And stick a knife **_

_**in his back.**_

Back to Batman and Joker sitting at the table. Sorry the Deadshot one was kinda boring, but the point of this book is to show how Joker knows everything about his counterparts and this fact makes him Batman's greatest villain.

Different frames of Joker for this little bit

_**Come on, give me a hard one...who, besides myself of course, is your greatest foe**_

_**Who causes you the most trouble?**_

_**I want a challenge!**_

Frame of Batman going back and fourth with Joker in this sequence

**It's not a contest.**

_**Yes it is! Why else would people show up time after time just to challenge you?**_

_**Its always been a contest to see who is the best.**_

_**Who**_

_**Can**_

_**Beat **_

_**The **_

_**BAT**_

_**Now come on, who gives you the most trouble?**_

_**Excluding yours truly.**_

**Riddler...**

_**Ooo Eddie? Ok, I can see that.**_

New page, we see Edward Nigma who looks very much like Hugh Laurie sitting in a big leather chair in front of a large oak desk, which he has his feet up on of course. He is smoking a cigar, is dressed in a nice suit, with green pin stripes, and is wearing a green shirt to match. He has his collar button un-done, and we can see the arc of a question mark on his skin, it's a tattoo. We'll see more about this later. The color style is back to normal. We are in a sky scraper, top floor.

_**I have a question**_

Now a frame of joker, with two guards holding his arms and lifting him just above the ground

_**Who do you think you are?**_

New page frame of Riddler as he gets up and grabs a bowler hat

_**I mean Come on**_

He begins to put on the hat in a small frame, and in a second he does.

_**Don't you know anything about me?**_

Close up on Eddie's face, there's a thin cocky smile on it, and he looks very similar to Alex in the beginning of A Clockwork Orange. Looking for a combo of this ./2008/05/house-md-promo-season-4_ and that.

_**I'm the Riddler!**_

Frame from behind Joker's shoulder but of Riddler

_**I out think everyone! **_

New frame of Riddler in different position, and from a different angle

_**I plan for **__**every**__** eventuality, and you come in here with a shot gun**_

Frame of Riddler's face curios and mocking look now

_**So I ask again. . .**_

Change in facial muscles and eyes to complete mock

_**Who do you think you are?**_

New page frame of Joker, he has a curious look on his face .?album=7&pos=5

_**Eddie eddie eddie...Im the Joker.**_

New frame of Joker still being held by Riddler's henchmen, but it's from a low angle, above him in a sky window, we see a silhouette of Harley's jester hat.

_**And what youve neglected to realize **_

We see the silhouette of Harley in the window above, she's up now and is aiming a bean bag bazooka at where we expect Riddler to be. The idea behind this is that Joker actually has him so drawn in by what he's saying and that Riddler thinks he is so cool cause he has already bested Batman but now Joker too that he is looking at Joker and Joker only right now.

_**Is that Im**_

Three frame sequence of Riddler with Joker's voice over them as a huge bean bag (think laptop size) comes crashing through the sky light and hits Riddler in the head. There should prolly be a little broken glass in the first and/or second frame of this sequence.

_**Unpredictable! **_

New page. We see Harley extremely unfocused with a nurses cap on. Joker's voice comes in from off frame

_**He's still with us Mr. J**_

_**Hey Nigma, you wanna see something nasty?**_

New frame, it shows a latex gloved Joker hand holding a piece of removed scalp with hair still attached to it…oh yeah, we're going there, top of skull and all. This scene is inspired by Hannibal, so the same kind of scalping here

_**Hehehahahe**_

_**Wha. . .What?**_

_**Harley and I just love what youve done with your Hair dont we harl?**_

New frame, it is from a farther angle, the other ones were obviously from Riddler's perspective. They are in a room that looks similar to this .com/daily/entertainment/20081027_dexter_

Plastic wise, Riddler is sitting up in a metal chair that he is hand cuffed to. Joker is standing over him dressed in full surgeon attire, mask and all. He's got Riddler's head cut open, and Harley is sitting in front of him.

_**It just looks so open! **_

_**A master of comedy, theatre, and he does hair!**_

_**Puddin, is there anything you can't do?**_

New page, frame of Joker we get the impression he's pretending to blush

_**Aw sweetheart, not in front of the patient**_

New frame shows us Harley getting up and walking toward Joker

_**I'm sorry Dr.J…**_

She goes up to him and they rub noses to do an Eskimo kiss. God Joker and Harley are masters of torture aren't they? lol

_**How unprofessional of me**_

New frame, close up on Riddler's face

_**Joker. . .What are you doing in my head?**_

New frame, further out so we can see Joker's hands inside Riddler's skull cavity

_**JOKER!**_

Farther out still as we see the whole room yet again

_**GET OUT!**_

New page. We start with a frame of Dr. Joker's head and shoulders

_**Now calm down and dont fidget**_

Little further out now so we can see Joker's gloved hands working with a makeshift scalpel (razor blade tapped to metal stick) On Riddler's head

New frame, movement should seem sudden as Joker jabs the scalpel into empty air acting like he accidentally stabbed Riddler's brain

_**One false move and BAM!**_

Joker goes back to his original position carefully looking over Nigma's head. We are zoomed out slightly further now and see Harley holding a book for Joker to look at.

_**You forget what mommys face looked like**_

New frame of Riddler, he's looking up and to a direction (wherever Harley is relative to him), then we see another frame that reads

"The 1966 edition of Operative Surgery"

Then a third and final frame shows a freaked out Riddler

_**Joker that book is over fifty years old!**_

New page, first frame is over Joker's shoulder so we can see a bit of Riddler's brain, and a diagram of a brain in the old medical textbook Harley holds…a bit of cleavage from Harley is completely up to you, but I wouldn't feel right if I didn't give that at least 1 chance.

_**You wouldnt believe it, but they dont have a brain surgey for dummies!**_

New frame we see a close up of Joker's makeshift scalpel inside Riddler's skull cavity. Joker is lifting the brain up and starting to cut into the cerebellum (problem solving section of brain)

.com/images/labeled_diagram_human_

_**Now stop moving around.**_

The rest of the page is frames of Joker removing the section of brain listed above then replacing the brain. We go to a new page from here that shows 3 maybe 4 frames of Joker putting Riddler's skull back on.

Then another New page in which Joker and Harley stand at the end of a bed, they can be in doctor nurse stuff or regular clothing, doesn't matter. Harley's "diagnosis" goes over the frames of the page in which their position changes little, maybe going from side hugging to leaning to look at a clipboard, or leaning on the end of the bed.

_**Patient presented with complete lack of knowledge of the natural order of things. With an arrogant contradictory belief of being the smartest man alive. My Puddin Dr. J was quickly able to deduce proper treatment to **__**lobotomize**____**the cerebellum therefore rendering the patient completely unable to solve complex problems, and thereby completely curing the patient.**_

New page, 4 long frames of Riddler lying in a bed beneath a window in which we see a tree that slowly changes the color of it's leaves from green to yellow, they have fallen off by the last one. He grows more hair in each frame. He should be strapped into bed in each of these.

New page, frame of Harley as she enters the room, frames of her as she starts to un-strap Riddler from the bed. Last two frames are paired with the dialogue, one of a very confused Riddler, and another of Harley leaving the room

_**What's going on? What are you gonna do to me?**_

_**Nothing, your free to go.**_

New page, frames of Riddler as he gets up from the bed, looks around a bit, then starts to leave the room.

New page, frame of Riddler as he goes into a greenish yellowish (think Mountain Dew colored) glass encasement. Another two as the door slams behind him. New sequence of frames that extend over the rest of the page as Riddler tries to get out by banging on the door, and the glass.

New page as he sits alone in this strange cage. He has his back against the wall and is in a corner. His legs are strewn across the ground, he appears exhausted. We start out far, then move in closer onto his face over 3 frames, then we have a head and shoulder shot as he looks around the cage. They are captions, not word bubbles that appear.

_**Is this what it feels like?**_

_**Is this how people feel when confronted with my traps?**_

_**Hmmm. . .**_

_**I wonder how it makes them feel**_

_**Must be. . .**_

_**Must be. . .what?**_

_**What's going on?**_

_**Come on Edward. You can figure this out, first step look at the facts**_

_**Joker did something to you.**_

_**Today is the first day he let you get up. . .**_

_**It's also the first day that Harley hasn't stuck you with anything**_

_**So. . .**_

_**So What?**_

_**I don't know. . .**_

_**I. . .Don't. . .know**_

New page, 3 to 4 frames of Riddler in the cage as gas floods it and he passes out.

New page, frame of Riddler who is asleep in a similar cage but this is all glass, and has a big ? on the back wall of the glass. We zoom out a little and see a large building's windows surrounding the cage. In a new frame we zoom out even farther and see That this cage and a similar one containing Joker are suspended high above the streets of Gotham, tethered to the building and the building only. We can see the top of a large tv screen that is part of the building (think Rockefeller square). A final large frame on the bottom of the page shows all of this screen, which has Harley on it in an upper body shot. She has a mike in hand and is talking into it. The background image should be the two cages…my bad on just mentioning it now, but we should either see mikes inside the cages, or on the shirt of the "contestants". The idea is that she's in front of some kind of green screen. Her little speech can go just in this large frame or over all of them. My bad again, but I want Riddler waking up more and more in each of these frame, and by the last one, he should be standing up and banging on the glass.

_**Ladies and Gentlemen of Gotham city! I present to you the short, skinny, physically repulsive, and supposedly intelligent Edward Nigma aka The Riddler! vs. in a battle of wits, the tall, muscular, highly attractive, and hilarious **__**Joker!**_

New page, first 3 frames are of Joker bowing to the "audience". Then a frame of Harley

_**So got any great jokes for us today Mr. J?**_

Frame of Joker

_**What did one snowman say to the other?**_

Frame of Harley, big smile

_**What?**_

Frame of Joker now

_**Smells like Carrots!**_

I think I deserve some kind of reward for longest greatest set up ever right there! Oh, and during all of this, if we see Riddler, he should be banging on the glass and trying to get out. This seems a little dumb, but he hasn't and is unable to work out problems because of the brain surgery. We end the page with 3 frames of Harley reacting to the joke. 1 she's still smiling, the 2nd her expression just drops. And the third she is completely lost.

New page, Harley is still lost completely in the first frame still. In the second she comes back around and smiles again, then in a third she begins to talk the lines go over several frames of Harley and when they are mentioned the object and people like Joker, Riddler, cables on pulleys and such.

_**Ha ha good one Mr. J. Well it's about time we get down to the rules! Ok, people of Gotham, these two contestants will face off in a battle of wits! Each will be asked a riddle and when they answer it will be lowered or raised depending on who is right! If your answer is correct you will be lowered slowly and safely to the ground, where you may exit contestants. Answer wrong however or not within the time limit you will be raised and your opponent lowered. Once one of you reaches the ground safely exiting will cause a change in this carefully balanced system and the contestant who is up higher will be dropped with out anything to slow your decent! Contestants! Are you ready?**_

New page, frame of Riddler to start with, he is laughing in a mocking way. .com/watch?v=f-IHwv_NeRE&feature=related

above should be a good example for the face.

_**Hahahaha! You, **_

New frame of him, not as laugh filled of a face, but still happy, he thinks he's safe.

_**you're gonna take me on in a battle of wits?**_

New frame of Riddler, he looks really cocky

_**I'm the smartest man alive!**_

Another frame, facial expression and arm position have changed, I'm just gonna let you do what ever long as it fits his massive ego, I was thinking hands to chest in something like this but without the crossed arms. .com/huge.46. but whatever.

_**I'm the man who bested the bat!**_

New frame, index finger pointing to his head.

_**Using my mind!**_

New frame, bring it on position with the arms?

_**If you want to get dropped from a skyscraper Joker, just because I killed your little friend, then lets do it!**_

New page.

Frame of Joker, frame of Riddler they are both smiling like they have the upper hand. 

.?album=12&pos=3

These two take up the whole top half of the page, A large frame of Harley on the jumbotron takes up the bottom

_**Well then let's get this party started!**_

New page. First frame of Harley, she is reading a cue card

_**I move very slowly at an imperceptible rate although I take my time I am never late. I accompany life and survive past demise. I am viewed with esteem in many women's eyes. What am I?**_

Frame of Riddler, he has a look on his face as if to dismiss this as to easy.

_**Honestly, it's obvious that**_

Now a frame of his face but now he's at a loss, he doesn't know

_**That. . .**_

Now a frame of Joker whatever you want him to be doing.

_**That the answer is hair.**_

Frame of Harley, she has a button now, however you'd like to do it is fine.

_**Correctumondo!**_

Frame of her hand as she presses the button, then a large frame that takes up the rest of the page of the cells changing position as Joker's cell goes down about a floor of the building.

New page, frame of Harley

_**Mountains will crumble and temples will fall, and no man can survive its endless call. What is it?**_

Frame of Riddler

_**It's it's. . .**_

Now a frame of Joker

_**Time**_

A new frame that shows the cage pulley system going down, this time two floors. I'm going off the New York Times building .org/wiki/New_York_Times_Building btw, but with a jumbotron.

Frame of Riddler he looks down to Joker

_**Joker! I thought you were original! A proper performer! Aren't you stealing my act?**_

Frame of Joker as he looks up at Riddler.

_**Some old guy whos dead now once said good artists borrow, great artists steal.**_

New page, similar frame of Joker as he looks up.

_**And besides, I want to destroy your ego before you die.**_

New page, several frames that show the pulley cage system lowering Joker more and more and raising Riddler…I'm now attaching a list of riddles, I like all of them, pick your favs and throw them into the page transparently over it in photoshop. This is the only page I'll ask you to completely compile on your own. Make sure the text is in Jokerman font style, which is what I'm using for Harley and in pink (rose on word)

A man is found dead in a locked room. There is a small puddle of water at the door, which has a dead bolt that was sealed from the inside. There is no other way out of the room, how did they know it wasn't suicide but in fact murder-The murder escaped by putting an ice cube in the hole where the lock goes. So that he set the door to lock but it didn't until the ice melted

Five hundred begins it, five hundred ends it,Five in the middle is seen;First of all letters, the first of all figures,-answer-DAVIDTake up their stations all together, and then you will bringBefore you the name of an eminent king.

what can you see, that when you put it in a barrel it makes the barrel lighter?-A hole

today I saw a man walking with some wood, this wood was neither straight nor crooked...what kind of wood was it?-sawdust

What has no begining, end, or middle?- A circle

They have not flesh nor bone. Yet they have fingers all of their own. What are they?-A Glove

It goes up, but at the same time goes toward the sky, and down towardthe ground. -a see-sawIt's present tense and past tense too,come for a ride just me and you.

A man and a woman are driving along a country road on a cold winter night when the car breaks down. Before leaving to find help, the man tells the woman not to open the doors or windows and not to let anybody in. He leaves, and she does as he says. When he returns, she is dead and there is a stranger in the car. What happened?- She died giving birth

Like I said use anyone you'd like, and put them into the page however.

New page, First frame shows Joker's cell just a floor above the ground now, and Riddler's just a floor below the top of the building. Then a frame of Harley, she has a card in her hand but is not looking at it.

_**HAHA, Eddie you might want to pay attention to this one!**_

New frame, she actually looks at the card and reads it this time.

_**Mark stood at the top floor of an enormous sky scraper, he looked through the window and reflected upon how miserable his life was**_

New frame of Harley

_**He hated his job his girlfriend just left him and he just couldn't take it anymore, so he opened and stepped through the window.**_

New frame of Harley

_**Yet he was unharmed after this…now nothing broke Mark's fall and he can't fly…how did he manage to live through this?**_

Frame of Riddler, he is sweating, and looks very worried. He has his fists to his head and is trying to pound out the answer. Another frame of his face (big and last on page) He's terrified, he's never felt this before

_**I don't Know. . .**_

New page, 2 frames uptop, 1 large below. First of Joker

_**Hes a window washer, and stepped inside the building**_

Now a frame of the cage on the ground, Joker has one foot outside the cage and one inside. Large frame that takes up the rest of the page as Riddler's cage falls. Use transparent here, making the most solid one a shattered bunch of glass at the bottom of the building.

New page. Several frames as we zoom in on Riddler's lifeless eyes, his face is cut and his body lies on the sidewalk, broken.

New page, back to Batman and Joker sitting at the table, top half of page frame of Joker, like this is the facial expression I was thinking, but better on makeup .com/spots/the-joker/images/7502335/title/interrogation-scene

_**So, ya got anyone else?**_

Now of Batman that takes up the rest of page

**Yeah, why not...**

_**~End book 3~**_

_**Book 4: The Joke Of Tomorrow**_

Ok, we start off with our Joker beginning again

The first page is the lyrics to fools rush in on a black page in Joker font.

_**Fools rush inWhere angels fear to treadAnd so I come to you my loveMy heart above my headThough I seeThe danger thereIf theres a chance for meThen I dont careFools rush inWhere wise men never goBut wise men never fall in loveSo how are they to knowWhen we metI felt my life beginSo open up your heart and letThis fool rush in**_

The next page is something similar only this time it's a quote from Alice in Wonderland, still on a black page

_**If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?**_

The third page in this book is in Batman font and appears on either a black page in gray font or vice versa, Don't worry though, I as letterer will deal with this.

_**I**__**f you can keep your head when all about you**_

_**Are losing theirs and blaming it on you,**_

_**If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you**_

_**But make allowance for their doubting too,**_

_**If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,**_

_**Or being lied about, don't deal in lies,**_

_**Or being hated, don't give way to hating,**_

_**And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise:**_

_**If you can dream–and not make dreams your master,**_

_**If you can think–and not make thoughts your aim;**_

_**If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster**_

_**And treat those two impostors just the same;**_

_**If you can bear to hear the truth you've spoken**_

_**Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,**_

_**Or watch the things you gave your life to, broken,**_

_**And stoop and build 'em up with worn-out tools:**_

_**If you can make one heap of all your winnings**_

_**And risk it all on one turn of pitch-and-toss,**_

_**And lose, and start again at your beginnings**_

_**And never breath a word about your loss;**_

_**If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew**_

_**To serve your turn long after they are gone,**_

_**And so hold on when there is nothing in you**_

_**Except the Will which says to them: "Hold on!"**_

_**If you can talk with crowds and keep your virtue,**_

_**Or walk with kings–nor lose the common touch,**_

_**If neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you;**_

_**If all men count with you, but none too much,**_

_**If you can fill the unforgiving minute**_

_**With sixty seconds' worth of distance run,**_

_**Yours is the Earth and everything that's in it,**_

_**And–which is more–you'll be a Man, my son!**_

–_**Rudyard Kipling **_

The we add another Batman thing black on gray as believe it or not a quote from Che…I am not communist to anyone reading this, but this quote works for the rest of the story.

"_**I know you are here to kill me. Shoot, coward, you are only going to kill a man."-Ernesto 'Che' Guevara **_

Now we begin just a few seconds behind where we left off last time, open with a frame of Joker as he laughs hysterically, it is obvious Batman said something that we missed.

_**Oh haha now that would be fun! Hmm...lets see...**_

We now leave the cell and in the next frame are on the white house lawn as we see the lovely little fountain and the house itself. There are snipers all over the roof and maybe even an attack dog on the lawn.

New frame, we see Lex Luthor sitting behind the desk in the Oval office.

Listen you idiot!

New frame closer in on Luthor's face, he's mad and yelling

I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT!

Another frame of him upper body as he stands and continues

WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING! YOUR TO DANGEROUS TO GO AROUND MAKING YOUR OWN DECISIONS ABOUT THESE THINGS!

This time he points outside the window

I LET YOU STAY AS LONG AS YOU FOLLOW ORDERS! Now get out there and take off his head!

New frame of Superman, he has his head down like a boy who just got chewed out by his scout master.

_Yes sir_

Final long and skinny frame on page shows the white house lawn, but a red blue blur shoots across the lawn.

New page frame of Gotham city, we can only really define the Wayne building from the rest. Frame of the skyline, maybe a few clouds. Frame of Superman now in the same background, hovering. Frame of his face as he looks down. Frame of the people walking the streets of Gotham. New frame, suddenly all their surface clothing is gone, all we see is people in undershirts and underwear. Three frames as we scan this city of half naked people from superman's x-ray perspective.

New page, more frames of different half naked people as we continue to scan. Then another three, but in the middle we see a man with only a mouth and chin on his head, the rest is faceless in a Batman suit. The third frame is of Superman's eyes as they catch on fire.

_Im sorry_

Three frame sequence that shows a side view as laser beams shoot down into the city and decapitate this individual who is faceless but for a mouth and chin…oh fuck and eyes too! I forgot about those! It's not from Superman's view so the man is just in a suit.

New page. Frame of white house doors from the inside, closed. New frame as they are opened. There in the door way stands Joker. New frame of his feet as he enters (fancy Ledger socks?). Now a frame from down the hall as a big secret service agent rushes down the hall toward him. (I'm gonna have them fighting throughout the white house in different rooms pics of which I will provide links for, but in at least one of these I need a TV on where we can see Superman fighting a giant monster in a random city playing on the news this is the layout of it, it's comical but will suffice )

Frame sequence as guy goes to tackle Joker, Joker ducks/leans to one side, grabs one of the guys arms, uses his foot to trip him and glides to one side so the agent slams his face against the door frame.

New page as Joker grabs a table and sets it up as a barricade, while this goes on more secret service agents come in and so do Joker's henchmen. Carrying either pump action shot guns, dual uzi's, or ak47's. The henchmen can be wearing either clown makeup, masks, or some kind of novelty item.

New page, frames of Joker hunkered down behind the table as he loads a revolver. In the back ground the henchmen and secret service agents battle it out. Joker finishes loading by the end of the page. If you show the tips of the bullet, they need to be hollow points: ./_abaJ0xbRju4/SL_U1cg0AUI/AAAAAAAAAgw/GxQMQDeffHE/s320/45+Automatic+Colt+Pistol+%28ACP%29+ammunition,+loaded+with+hollow+point+ except for 1, one needs to look like a hollow point with something shoved in it.

New page, frames of Joker as he stands gun at the ready and shoots one of the bigger secret service agents in the head. It explodes. Frame of Joker's face which is the last on page as he yells

_**Forward!**_

New page as Joker and his henchmen move from the entrance room they were in which has no name…tell you what I'll email you a re-labeled diagram in time. To the east room, there they continue to fight the secret service shooting their way through, the battle through here should be about 2 pages long since you can see it is very very long. In each one Joker can be fighting or throwing/using knives, but can use only 3 bullets.

New page as they go from the east room to the area just before the oval office. Joker leads the pack and outside the door stands Mercy, Luthor's kung fu assistant with a combat pole.

New page as she twirls around the pole quite impressively and does some acrobatics with it that communicates to us that she is a master with this weapon. About every third frame, get a face shot of Joker, he should look more impressed in each. Second to last row of frame shows her strike a bring it on pose with the pole. Last row of frames shows Joker raise the gun and shoot her in the head without hesitation. Final frame use transparencies as she drops to the ground dead.

New page, first 6 frames shows Joker trying to kick in the doors to the oval office. New frame, he points off page away from the doors

_**You, you come here!**_

Two frames of some giant henchmen entering the shot, the second is of the two of them from Joker's perspective, they are so big they seem to crowd the frame and are unable to fit in it, Joker's words go underneath them

_**You two, break down this door!**_

New page as the two henchmen synchronize with one another and break down the door over several frames. The last 4 need to be from inside the oval office from a view down a shotgun(double barrel) at the door as it breaks in one, the two come running in in another, and one as the shot gun holder shoots both in the chest.

New page from same perspective as we see Luthor or ourselves try to reload the gun. In a frame sequence we as Luthor look up and see Joker enter the room, raise the revolver, aim, and pull the trigger, confetti and a metal pole with a flag that says "bang". Then the last three frames still fro Luthor's pov show Joker say:

_**JUST KIDDING!**_

Pull the trigger again, and send the flag and more importantly sharp metal pole rocketing closer to us, but just a little low and to one side.

New page full page of Luthor pinned to his chair by the metal pole which is sticking out of his shoulder and into the back of the chair. The location on the shoulder is important. Think from where your armpit meats your body, but just about 2-3 inches up where your collar bone meets your shoulder. The metal pole is going right in-between these bones and causing extreme pain! The pole goes all the way through the back of the chair too. The look on Luthor's face should be nuts and screaming because he's in more pain than he's ever experienced before! Think this ?v=1&c=NewsMaker&k=2&d=449109E24F92386BA21024014379FED45C4940990DC260D0 but farther out so we see his whole upper body.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

New page, frame of Lex stuck to chair, we start to see a helicopter fly in behind him in the window. Several frames as Joker quickly crosses the room and twists the metal pole as he says his line. At the same time he hands Lex the phone on the desk.

_**Tell them to land, leave their weapons and get far away. Now!**_

New Page frames oh Luthor as he takes the phone and starts to talk into it. During the convo we see Joker reload his revolver I wanted it to be more like this one .com/guns/pictures/magnum_50cal_

But that's up to you. Anytime during this that we see the henchmen, they must have guns trained on Luthor.

_General this is the president_

_The Joker and his men have taken me hostage and we are going to do everything he says_

_**Ooo, nice touch**_

_To ensure I am returned safely and without further harm._

_His first order is that the men in the helicopter on the back lawn land, leave their weapons and get off the premises._

Last few frames on page show the copter land, the men get out, then a copter surrounded by random guns.

New page, we see Joker's men, walking backwards in a circle, guns pointed at the center. We have a new frame and in the center of the circle of henchmen we see Lex being wheeled along by Joker. After a few frames they reach the copter. A few frames as they load Luthor into it and the Henchmen get in too. Then 3 final frames that show Joker in a cross hair as he takes a bow before getting in the copter.

New page, Joker sits down across from Luthor and hands him a cell phone, Luthor looks at it.

_**Tell them to evacuate the pentagon except for the staff working with the monkey.**_

_I have no idea what your talking about._

Joker out of no where throws a knife just above Luthor's head into the wall of the helicopter. Luthor picks up the phone and makes the call.

New page, the helicopter hovers above the center of the pentagon, then lands. The henchmen get out and surround Luthor the same way again. They enter the building

New page of Joker and his men surrounding Luthor as they walk through the halls of the pentagon.

_**We wanna see the monkey Lex, where is he?**_

_Basement._

_**Good boy, keep this up and you might actually live through this.**_

Frames of them in an elevator as they travel down, then frames of Joker as he opens the door to a room.

New page, frames of the room, in the center strapped down to a table with a gold helmet on his head that is attached to wiring that goes up into the ceiling is a gorilla, Grodd. There is a long flat tv on one wall, and several scientists around the room, who are quickly seized by Joker's henchmen. The voice is Grodd's

_**Well well well, look who's come to visit. I haven't seen you since baldly there got elected. I told him to watch out for you Joker…but he just didn't listen, said you were a nut case, that you posed no real threat.**_

New page of Joker as he walks around the room inspecting stuff, two henchmen stay with Luthor after closing the door behind them.

_**Grodd theres no need to try an flatter me. Though I do appreciate the effort. I have every intention of letting you go just as soon as I use Lexies little video game He has you hooked up to to settle a score. Deal?**_

Frame of Grodd looking in Luthor's direction

_**When your done, can I have him too?**_

Frame of Joker looking to one of the scientists

_**This place got anything we can use to lock it down and still use the equipment?**_

Last frame on page of scientist who has a henchmen's gun to his head and looks really nervous

Yes

New page frame of Grodd still strapped to the table and helmet Joker's voice comes in from off panel.

_**Sure**_

_**A deal we have then.**_

Frames on the page as they lock down the room, and Joker steps onto a cool platform in front of the tv. He takes out a phone and makes a call.

New page frame of the Justice league tower up in orbit around Earth. Frame of female worker inside the tower, she is blonde and puts her hand to her ear

_**Hello puddin.**_

Frame of Joker on the phone back in the room.

_**Are you on your mark?**_

Back to Harley in the tower.

_**Yeah Mr.J, but I don't think I'll be able to get in, not without Blue Boy's clearance.**_

Back to Joker, we can see Lex in the background

_**Lex?**_

_Your about to give me to the monkey, why would I tell you?_

_**Good point, Grodd?**_

_**Long as your standing there you have all my powers.**_

Frame of Joker, he closes his eyes, another and last on page as he opens them

_**Try "Smallville" Harl.**_

New page, frame of Harley as she types into a keypad. Frame of a door opening next to her. She goes in, all that is in there is a rotating piece of glass, in it we see Doomsday standing around dead bodies. Frame of satellite on roof of pentagon as it rotates and points toward a random direction high in the sky. Frame of Harley as she reaches into the glass which bends like water around her arm. Doomsday comes charging at her, but she quickly grabs part of him and spins randomly out of his way but pulls him through at the same time.

New page frames of Doomsday who looks like he's about to charge and destroy everything but stops. Frame of Harley

_**Puddin, please tell me you've got him under control…**_

Switch back to the room at the pentagon.

_**How are we holding up Grodd?**_

_**This things head is so empty I could take Luthor on in a game of chess right now and still keep him tame.**_

Frame of Joker now

_**Were all good Harley**_

New page frame of Harley with Doomsday

_**Great! But how are we gonna get outta here boss, he looks a bit to big to use the escape pods **_

Frame of Joker

_**Yeah sorry about that kiddo, for what its worth, its been a blast!**_

Frames of Doomsday as he begins to run through the walls of the tower, then 2 big ones that show the exterior of the tower where 1 we see Doomsday jump out of the thing and start to zoom toward earth, and 2 where the tower explodes from that part and starts to plummet as well…while on fire! Don't care if it wouldn't work. To cool not to do.

New page, first frame Doomsday lands near the myan pyramids which we can see in the background down in Mexico, then he jumps in a second frame where we can see the burning tower in the sky heading for earth. New frame at border of Doomsday landing, another as he jumps. New frame of Doomsday landing somewhere in the south, then another jump and a new frame where we see Superman fighting the giant monster we discussed earlier.

New page as Doomsday lands on the monster's head, and a few more where he obviously kills it. He then turns to Superman in a new frame and punches the shit outta him in a really big frame.

Now, you can take as many pages as you'd like to have these two fight…minimum of 4 pages though. Only a couple guidelines, 1 they have to make it to DC again and here they can destroy as many monuments as you'd like, except the Washington, I'm gonna need that one for the end. 2 we need at least 3 times where we go back to Joker at the pentagon room where he is cracking up as he uses Doomsday's body to fight.

After as many pages as this takes up, new page, frames of Dooms day as he throws Superman at the base of the Washington monument. The whole thing crashes down, Superman rises from the ruble but Doomsday Head buts him and throws him again, this time his cape gets caught on and ripped by the tip of the monument which is on the ground now and leaves him hanging there. Final frame on Page is of Superman hanging by his cape.

New page, Doomsday picks Superman up by the throat and jumps away. New frames as he lands inside the pentagon and starts running toward the big doors Joker opened earlier.

New page from inside the room as Joker's henchmen open the door. Doomsday walks towards them at Joker's will holding Superman out at arms length. He drops the man of steel in front of Joker.

New page as Joker pulls a kryptonite knife out of his jacket pocket.

Superman looks at him,

_I...Im sorry_

Frame of Joker

_**I know.**_

Rest of the page is from Behind Superman's head as we see Joker work with the knife, then the last frame is of the knife going in just a little lower.

New full page of Superman lying on the ground dead. He has the bat signal carved on his face, and the knife in his heart.

New page, back to the table

_**So, whatd you think?**_

Several frames of Batman now

**I think tonight was a complete failure. **

**I came here for a reason Joker**

**I wanted to know why people see us as so similar**

**When we are completely different in every conceivable way.**

**I wanted to discover why you and Twoface say we are two sides of the same coin,**

**but all I've gotten from you is stories and jokes.**

**So I think that I hoped for to much from you...**

**And that I failed myself**

New page frames of Joker

_**You actually came here and expected me to explain it?**_

_**Like it was nothing?**_

_**Like a common fact you want me to state us?**_

_**Honestly?**_

New page, full of Batman, he looks very very serious

_**Yes.**_

Frame of Joker at the bottom of page

_**Fine. I suppose I owe you that much.**_

New page, frames of Joker as he talks and of batman as he responds. Everyone reading this online, this is the Joker's philosophy on life brought out very very much so and is very depressing. You've been warned.

_**First we must accept something before we can move on**_

**And that is?**

Here put in the famous picture of God and Adam by Michelangelo

. then on the second part of Joker's line photoshop appropriately.

_**That God **_

_**Is Santa Clause.**_

New page, start off with frame of Joker, he isn't laughing or anything, he's completely serious.

_**And by that I mean all forms and ideas of "God" whether that be**_

Picture of Jesus

_**Jesus**_

Picture of Shiva, you can do these yourself or use famous paintings from online if you'd like

_**Shiva**_

Frames of Joker again

_**Or any other of those little magic men**_

_**They do not exist and are all lies used to control those who are dumb enough to believe in them.**_

_**Agreed? **_

**Yes...**

New page, frame of Joker.

_**Good, now then the second thing we need to accept is that no matter what you do, none of it matters and we are completely insignificant!**_

Frame of Batman

**People's lives are significant!**

Back to Joker

_**No theyre not!**_

_**Take a moment and think about Earth, think about all the people and animals and things on it.**_

_**Then think about all the rocks and other materials below its surface**_

One large frame where we can see at least one of everything that he mentions mashed up into a giant ball

_**Think about all the buildings and people and animals and rocks and diamonds and trees and metals and then imagine it all balled up into one giant mass.**_

New page we are in space now, we see only Earth floating there in space, lit by the sun though we do not see it

_**This ball is Earth and it is more massive than any of us can comprehend. Even if we put a number on it, which is what?**_

**Six Sextillion metric tons**

_**Good, now let us take this inconceivable mass and add to it,**_

We see Joker's purple gloved hand under Earth in a new frame and in another, we see him pluck Mercury from space. Then in a new frame we see him smash Mercury into Earth in his hands.

_**Lets add Mercury**_

New page as Joker opens his gloved hand to show us this new ball of mass that is a combination of Earth and Mercury. In another frame we see him pluck Venus out of space

_**And Venus**_

His hands smash Venus into this Mass. Frame of his hand grabbing Mars and smashing it in too

_**Mars too.**_

His gloved hand sweeps across the asteroid belt picking them all up and smashing them in too in a few frames

_**And we cant forget about the Asteroid belt.**_

Last frame on page of the results so far sitting in his hand. It's supposed to be just his hands btw, like the boss on super smash bros.

New page same as the last, but with the named planets instead

_**Now lets add the gas giants**_

_**Juipter,**_

_**Saturn,**_

_**Neptune,**_

_**Uranis.**_

Frame of all of these smashed together in his hand. Idk how you wanted to make this look, I was thinking that they should smash together like paper balls, but it'd be really cool to see like shattered rock and molten lava just covering everything. It's up to you.

New page, same process

_**And ya know what lets add the "minor planets" too**_

_**Pluto,**_

_**Eris,**_

There are over 221,945 minor planets in the Solar System so just draw a couple spherical objects and maybe multiply them in photoshop. Not terribly important

_**And all the rest.**_

New page, frame of Joker's hands as they hold this enormous mass

_**And lets take all this and**_

He closes his hands over a few frames, then opens them to ravel they are empty

_**Remove it from the solar system completely.**_

Now a large frame of the sun as Joker's hands play with it like a basket ball compared to the planets which were like large marbles, and maybe a baseball.

_**So all we are left with is the sun.**_

_**Do you know what percent of mass our solar system has lost without its planets and asteroids and people and buildings and trees and animals and rocks and diamonds and metals?**_

_**Zero Point fifteen percent.**_

_**An insignificant amount of matter.**_

New page, now show the Milky way in one frame

_**So the solar system carries on, and what happens to the milky way if we remove the sun too?**_

Same exact frame of Milky way, except one star within it is gone. But we can't tell unless we look at it under a magnifying glass

_**Nothing.**_

Now we zoom out even farther in a two page spread of the entire universe which we see as trillions of clusters of galaxies…this one should be really detailed and look amazing, but it's missing the milky way galaxy, but we cannot tell.

_**How about how much the universe is affected if we remove the milky way?**_

_**Not at all!**_

New page. We go back now to the two of them sitting at the table, Joker has his arms spread wide and over several frames claps them together.

_**So in the large scope of things, you will and must admit that because there is no God, that because there is no eternity and Heaven. That everything we do is utterly insignificant and that we dont matter.**_

Large frame of Joker he looks at Batman quizzically .?album=13&pos=5

_**Is this not true?**_

Large frame of Batman

**Yes.**

New page, frames of Joker

_**Good, and once you know this is true as I know you do**_

_**You can admit that Life has no meaning, no true point, that we are here by luck and nothing else **_

_**Correct**_

Frame of Batman

**Yes...**

New page. Frames of Joker, think hand work in the mob scene during this part, sorry I haven't been giving you much but this part has been brewing in my head since I decided to start writing this and I'm finally getting to. I haven't stopped today since they entered the pentagon btw. But during all of this when we see Joker, he should be doing a lot with his body to help explain the point. He **shouldn't** be still or look bored.

_**And you will admit that because of this there is no room for obscurity, no time for something to be in definitive.**_

_**Hat something either is or is not**_

_**Its either black or white**_

_**There is no gray, only the illusion there of.**_

_**And if something is gray its truly black.**_

_**If something appears to **__**be **__**but can actually not then it ceases to **__**be**_

Frame of Batman he has a look of disbelief on his face

**You can't mean...**

_**Yes. This applies to Everything,**_

New page, frame sequence that goes with the following line. It is of a little boy on the beach, he finds a crab and a stick and kills the crab though it did not hurt him

_**Because Innocence can be destroyed there is no innocence**_

New frame sequence that goes with the following line. It is of a child walking with his parents when they are shot and killed and he is left there alone.

_**Because random injustice can occur, there is no justice.**_

New frame sequence, last on page, is of two children playing by throwing a ball back an forth high in the air, in the final frame we reveal a 3rd child stuck in the middle running between them

_**Because something thats good can be bad, can be evil, there is no good.**_

New page, large half page frame of Joker across from a large half page frame of Batman

_**Once you accept all this then you realize that life is not completely meaningless. Are you ready?**_

**Yes**

New page, frames of Joker again

_**Good, ya see, thats not all.**_

_**Thats not the end of it.**_

_**Life cant just be meaningless, like all things it finds a purpose**_

_**It finds something to keep it going.**_

_**So it turns to the only sensible thing**_

_**Humor.**_

_**Life goes on and on joke after joke after joke, life after life after life.**_

_**None of them matter, theyre all just jokes**_

New page, frames of Joker still

_**People go their entire lives **_

_**Pursing some ultimate goal, chasing some end**_

_**Trying to get to some means**_

_**When in the grand scope of things they have no effect **_

_**At all**_

Frame of Joker Laughing hysterically

_**Hahahahahahahaha get it?**_

New page, first frame of Batman, he sits stone faced, but something in his eyes sees what Joker is talking about and accepts it to be true

Frames of Joker again

_**But wait, thats not all,**_

_**Nope insignificance isnt always good enough.**_

_**Sometimes death isnt the punch line**_

_**Sometimes people go through horrible things and are forced to continue on in this hopeless world anyway.**_

New page, frames of what he says under his words, I'll provide an idea, but you can draw whatever you'd like as long as it relates to the topic. First one, silhouette of two men(black figures on white background is what I mean by silhouette, nothing to graphic because with things like this subtle suggestion is much more powerful so use these if you'd like, but once again this is your territory in art so it's up to you) one holding a gun to another's head

_**So Murder,**_

Silhouette of several gang beating one on the ground

_**Beatings**_

Close up on a woman's face who is crying, beaten, bleeding, and screaming

_**Rape**_

Swastika with a silhouette of a man doing a Nazi salute

_**Genocide**_

Going WWI here for some reason but a body hanging on barbed wire dead in a field of dirt and sitting water, covered with dragon teeth and other devices of war.

_**War**_

Homeless man sitting on the street

_**Poverty**_

Silhouette of a man hanging from a tree by his neck with a crowd gathered around him at the bottom

_**Persecution**_

Silhouette of one man eating a detached arm

_**Cannibalism**_

Hundreds of black bodies laying in chalk outline positions on a white feild

_**Mass suicide**_

Silhouette of a small person holding a teddy bear as a large person who holds the child who attempts to flee's arm as the large person begins to swing a beer bottle

_**Child abuse**_

Silhouette of the elephant man. If you watch the old movie this should be really easy to recreate and is a good model for what I am trying to get through for the look of these silhouettes, like shadows on a white wall

_**Deformity**_

Silhouette of bottle, needle, anything you can think of, but not weed, weed isn't addictive.

_**Addiction**_

Basic of Joker's face, black circles, green hair, a red smile, I'll attach a link to help show what I mean, but hopefully you can polish it off

_**Insanity**_

You seen those new intel commercials where there all those people at the end that sing the theme .com/watch?v=q-8GVi2Fdi4 . Well that's the kind of shot I want but in the silhouette we've been using.

_**And lets not forget being a member of society!**_

New page, frames of joker arm movement like "aggressive expansion" line from TDK on the nobody everybody part.

_**Are all just little bits to spice up this horrible joke**_

_**Played by nobody on everybody!**_

Frame of Batman

_**And you, you are the greatest of these jokes.**_

Frame of Joker

_**You know and admit all of this, yet you refuse to give up on it all**_

_**You continually insist on trying to make a difference**_

_**On trying to change all of this even though you full well know you cant!**_

_**And it is because of this sense of morality that I exist!**_

_**I am here for no other reason than I accept all of this and want to make you admit that no matter what you mean nothing**_

_**That your actions are wasted**_

_**That its all a joke that you refuse to get.**_

New page frames of Joker

_**SO I kill people and you save them**_

_**And I blow up buildings while you save hostages**_

_**And we fight on rooftops because we both know the same thing,**_

_**But are on different sides on how to deal with it!**_

New page frames of Batman

_**Thats us batsy. Thats why were the two sides of the same coin**_

**I am an intelligent being**

**And I can admit you are right**

**But killing people, slaughtering them just to continue the joke that our lives are is not the only solution. **

**It's not even a solution.**

**Just because our actions don't matter in the long run, just because we are insignificant does not mean we cannot try to make the world a better place.**

**Even if it's only an illusion we can try to preserve innocence, we can strive to do justly.**

**And we can hope to one day have done good.**

New page, frame of Batman as he gets up and begins to leave the cell.

**Goodnight Joker**

He starts to walk toward us down the corridor. He has closed the cell door behind him, Joker has his face pressed up against the bars as Batman leaves.

_**Ill just have to disagree Batsy! But lets do it again sometime!**_

_**Hahahahahahahahaha!**_

Batman turns around and walks back toward Joker.

New page, frame of Joker with his face against the bars. He's still laughing

_**HAHAHAHA**_

Frame of Batman

**The key Joker, a deals a deal.**

Frame of Joker as he hands Batman a key

_**True. Thanks for the game it was fun.**_

Frame of Batman as he looks at the key.

**I think I have **_**one more**_** for you Joker.**

Frame of Batman's hand as he locks the door.

_**OH?**_

Frame of Batman last on page

**What would you do if I quit? If you tried to put on one of your shows and I didn't come by to stop it, and I never did again. What would you do then?**

New page, all frames of Joker in his cell at first from very high and distant as if through the ceiling. Move in closer in every frame till we are on his face. He has no smile on his mouth though the scars still do. His mouth frowns, he has no makeup. His hair is long, green at the ends but blondish brown and unkempt otherwise. He has stubble and is unshaven. His eyes communicate nothing. Except longing. If we see his nails they are long and un cared for. He is thin and sickly, not really eating. Hopeless, sad, alone.

New page, frames of Joker's face, get closer on his mouth with each one and I hope to see a little spit shooting out on the last one.

_**THATS**_

_**NOT**_

_**FUNNY!**_

New page, back to a shot all the way down the corridor as Batman walks toward us in a few frames. The final one is the empty corridor with Joker yelling trying to stick his head through the bars yelling

_**THATS NOT FUNNY BATMAN!**_

_**YOU HEAR ME!**_

_**THATS NOT FUNNY!**_

BTW, haven't stopped writing since they entered the pentagon back with Superman.

_**~End of book 4~**_

_**~End of Fools Rush In~**_


End file.
